ASN: The Quadruple Wedding
by SailorXStar
Summary: A continuation of my old Ask Some Nations story. The four couples are finally getting married! But Poland has some news. There are new questions on the blog! This reception could get very interesting...Includes almost every country! Rating in case ;
1. The Wedding Announcement

HI GAIZZZZZZZZ! 8D Time for a new question/answer story! I hope that you like it and please leave lots of questions because everyone's itching to answer I'm sure...You can pretty much ask anyone you want, but just a warning, I'm not perfect with some of the nations so bear with me if I don't answer like you thought I would. ^^; But we'll save that apology for when it actually happens. In the meantime, enjoy the first chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you all! Love ya!

~SXS

* * *

The church bells rang out welcoming the multitude of nations to the chapel where an amazing event was about to take place. Anticipation literally buzzed in the ears of all. It seemed as if the whole world had come out for the occasion, considering that the friends and family of eight very diverse countries were invited.

Four of said nations were currently in the back room, awaiting their cue to process down the aisle. Meanwhile, the second half were waiting on the altar, acting as each other's best men and waiting for the big moment. Two others, who were not involved in the actual ceremony, also stood with them, cameras at the ready to document the historic quadruple wedding.

In the back room, Arthur, Matthew, Feliciano, and Lovino were putting the finishing touches on their outfits. "Bloody hell! My zipper isn't cooperating!"

"I'll help you Arthur…" Matthew offered but was unheard.

"Quit whining, Eyebrows, I'll do it," Lovino said, coming to the Brit's aid.

A knock sounded at the door. "Ve~, come in!" Feliciano called.

When the door opened a flash bulb went off in their faces. Elizabeta stepped in with a huge grin on her face. "You guys look so wonderful! I can't believe you're all actually getting married! Scooch in together for another picture." She motioned for the four to get together and clicked the camera again.

"Ok, ok, enough with the damn photos. Why are you back here?" Lovino asked.

"Hmph, I understand why Mr. Austria wouldn't want to trade with Spain. But anyway, it's about time you guys got out there."

"O-Oh God," Arthur gulped looking rather green. "I'm going to be sick. Bloody hell!"

"Ve~, don't worry England. Everything's going to be great! I'm so happy!" Feliciano skipped out of the room, Matthew following unnoticed. Right behind were Arthur and Lovino, the latter supporting the former who looked as though he might faint. Elizabeta was somewhat surprised at the show of companionship between the otherwise unfriendly nations. However, the two had actually become rather close since the wedding planning had begun. Kiku explained it as their similar natures as 'tsunderes' but no one else seemed to understand this.

Up on the altar, Alfred, Antonio, Gilbert, and Ludwig stood fidgeting in front of the pews full of guests. Cici and Kiku stood nearby, trying to comfort the nervous grooms.

"Ludwig-san, don't act so nervously. Everything will be fine," Kiku said.

"Yeah, West, chill out! The Awesome Me isn't worried about anything," Gilbert said jovially. Suddenly the organ began to sound and the doors at the back opened to reveal the flower 'girls', Peter and Raivis. "V-Verdammt!" Gilbert squeaked and swooned, falling towards Cici.

As the two small nations proceeded up the aisle, the others turned to the back to take snapshots. Finally, the 'brides' were revealed to a chorus of gasps from the watching guests. It was obvious that their dresses had dazzled the crowd.

Arthur's gown was simple yet elegant. The strapless top was sequined down to the bottom of his ribs where a cream ribbon wrapped around. The rest was made of a silky material that gradually flared out until it touched the floor.

Lovino, feeling very uncomfortable in girl's clothing, decided to go for something that was close to what he was more used to. His dress was sleek, straight, and strapless with just an olive green ribbon wrapped around his waist.

Feliciano was the opposite of his brother, wanting to play princess for a day. His dress was extravagant with sleeves that puffed from the shoulders to the elbows and a hoop skirt made entirely of lace and tule. The bodice was decorated with flowery designs.

Finally, Matthew's dress had slender spaghetti straps with a straight across top that was lined with red. Beads decorated the chest area and the bottom of the silky skirt which was also lined in the same red.

Each of the four were also wearing veils and carrying bouquets of sparkling white roses.

One by one, the mouths of their husbands-to-be dropped open. The brides were also enjoying the view of their grooms in matching pearly white tuxedos.

Each couple united at the front of the chapel and took each other's hands, the nerves they felt ebbing away at their lover's touch.

They turned to the priest for the ceremony to officially begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite four pairs of happy nations in holy matrimony. It is my great honor to be involved in such a special event as a quadruple wedding. And now, we shall commence!"

"Um, 'scuse me!" A hand rose up in the audience. Cici swung her head around to glare daggers at the person who would dare to interrupt her brothers's wedding.

"Yes?" the preacher asked. "And who might you be?"

"Like, I"m Poland, and there are totally some questions that I just found on your blog. I think that, like, we should answer them," the girly country said to the astonishment of all.

After a moment of stunned silence, Cici roared, "HOW DARE YOU!" Kiku could barely hold his girlfriend back from killing the poor blond.

"Ah, what I think Cici-chan means is," Kiku said while struggling to control the angered Italian. "couldn't it wait until the reception?"

"Whatever. I just thought you should know so that you don't, like, ignore your fans." He leaned back and put his arms behind his head acting as if nothing was wrong.

Finally Cici calmed down and Kiku released her. She turned to the priest and whispered, "Please…continue."

A little frightened, the priest said, "R-right…" and he proceeded with the ceremony, the rest of which went smoothly.


	2. The Reception Begins

Hey hey hey! So here's the first round of questions answered! The response to this was ENORMOUS! I had to split the questions into the few separate chapters! So if your answers aren't here, don't worry they'll be coming round the mountain XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and leave some more questions because we still have a whole party to get through hahah. Love ya!

~SXS

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and tear-filled and the four newlywed couples kissed for the first time as husbands and…husbands. Then the grooms proceeded to scoop up their 'brides' and carry them out of the chapel, followed by a trail of nations throwing rice and taking pictures and video.

The limousines were waiting outside; one for Feliciano, Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio and Cici, and one for Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, Matthew, and Kiku. The cars sped away to the reception hall while the guests returned to their own vehicles to follow.

Cici still had tears in her eyes as she sat between her brothers in the limo. "Oh, I can't believe that you're finally married! Lovi, Antonio is so perfect for you! And Feli…well, that stupid potato better watch himself."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and draped an arm shyly around Feliciano's shoulders. The smaller man leaned into him and sighed happily.

"I'm just glad we got this over with and I can change into some damn pants!" Lovino complained.

"Lovi~! Aren't you happy that we're finally married?" Antonio threw his arms around the Italian's shoulder. The latter blushed deeply and muttered something incoherent.

"It is an improvement that he isn't constantly shoving you off right?" Cici asked.

Meanwhile in the other car, Alfred and Arthur just couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. While they were in one corner making out, Gilbert, Matthew, and Kiku were chatting.

"Ah, it sure feels good to tie the knot, eh Mattie?" the albino asked, giving an extra squeeze to the Canadian who he had his arm around.

"Yes, I feel really really happy, Gil! Nothing could spoil this for me! Not even if every person at the reception forgot about me." Matthew beamed up at his new husband who turned as red as his pale skin would allow and whispered, "Cute…"

Matthew turned towards Kiku and said, "So, Japan, do you plan on asking Miss Sicily to marry you at some point?"

Kiku surprised him by acknowledging his presence and answering. "Ah! Well…" he blushed furiously. "I have thought about it a little bit but…I don't know if we're ready yet."

"Oh. Well whenever you feel it's the right time." He smiled encouragingly at the Japanese man and turned back to Gilbert.

As soon as everyone arrived at the reception hall, the 'brides' went to change into the spare clothing they had brought to be more comfortable dancing. The guests took their seats at the tables to await the beginning of the party. Cici and Kiku went from table to table to take pictures of everyone who had attended.

The newlyweds reunited at the head table, accompanied by Cici and Kiku, and the waiters began to come around with hordourves, champagne, and menus.

Suddenly Feliks was running over to the head table with a laptop in hand. He almost crashed into a few of the waiters and yelled at them as he sprinted past. Cici, who was still irritated about the interruption at the ceremony, tried to ignore his presence.

"Like, guys! You should totally answer some questions while you're waiting for the food. Like, people are waiting to hear from their idols!" He put the laptop in the center of the table, facing Arthur.

"Feliks! I told you not to bother them with this!" Toris had just caught up to his boyfriend. "I'm really sorry, I tried to stop him."

"No, it's fine! A hero must answer the questions of his people!" Alfred declared and took the computer from his husband.

"Fine. We can do this JUST for a little bit. Then we pay attention to the party. _This_ is not what we're here for, as I'm sure you all understand!" Cici said, fuming. Kiku patted her hand consolingly.

As Toris dragged Feliks away, the nations at the head table began to answer their questions.

**-Hey guys, remember me? Brazil? We haven't spoken to each other since like the world cup! **

**I love weddings! Oh, as a wedding present to you all, I made cupcakes. 100 per couple. White frosting with the design of a heart, one side of the heart is half of one flag and the other half is another. **

**I wish your marriages all the best. And hope they last longer than the marriages/relationships I have with Spain's South American colonies. **

**1)This is for Matt, Lovi, Feliciano, and Arthur. Did you all go dress shopping together?**

_F: Si! It was so much fun, all of us getting fancy and helping each other pick out the perfect ones, ve~. I wish we could all go shopping together more, especially with fratello. He was actually having fun for once._

_L: Sh-shut up! I did NOT have fun. I don't like wearing girl clothes and trying on all those different ones was torture!_

_A: Honestly, Lovino, you can't deny that you enjoyed it somewhat. Even I had some fun._

_L: You're used to skirts, Eyebrows. Your brother wears freaking skirts all the time!_

**2)And for Alfred, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Antonio. Did you all go tux shopping together? **

_L: There wasn't as much shopping to be done so much as us just deciding on what we liked. We didn't try anything on like the others did. And they're rentals. Vash and Roderich insisted seeing as they were managing the budget for the wedding…_

_G: That stupid prissy boy ruined everything. I wanted a custom tux with my awesome Gilbird emblazoned on the back. But NOOOOOOO!_

_Al: Yeah, and I wanted mine to be red, white, and blue! More heroic than just white!_

_An: That's ok. In the end, how much does it matter what we're wearing? By the end of the night it's all gonna be gone…_

_G: AWW YEAH!_

**And Poland, a word from the wise. Wait for the reception before doing anything.**

_Srsly? I, like, can do watevr I want._

**-ForeverTheHeroAndKing**

**The United Sates of Awesome;**

**First off, since I'm one of your totally amazing people, does that mean I'm, like, talking to myself now? Cuz aren't you the people and all that jazz? Kiiiiinda confusing...o.O**

_Um, no because I am a person myself. I just represent the people because I'm a hero and I can do anything! So you're talking to a different person who is not yourself._

**Secondly, can you talk like a gangsta? If so, would you pleeeeeease do so? And... and possibly dress like one? I would be SO happy (you have no idea lulza) XDD**

_Yo, dog, I can dress like a gangsta if that's yo' thang. Word up homelike. XD_

**Thirdly, what are your views on Justin Bieber and Chuck Norris? **

_Bieber is ridiculous. Talk to me again when his balls drop. Chuck Norris is the shit!_

**Lastly, could you tell North to get some freaking sweet tea? Whenever I go up there, I have to go without, or drink that disgusting unsweetened tea with splenda, which is just major failage. Nobody makes tea like the South, so we need to send some up there...**

_Hellz yeah. Sweet tea is one of my favorite things to drink too. You know where you can always find it up North? Cracker Barrel. You should just buy a million cups of it to go whenever you come up._

**Captain Kirk **

**First; do you get that joke?**

_Yes, Alfred has showed me his silly Star Trek._

**Second; Would you like Alfred to "beam you up" whilst speaking with a southern drawl? (if so, do so now! Go go go!)**

_O.O; In front of everyone? B-Bloody hell no!_

**Thirdly; do you get THAT joke?**

_That was a joke?_

**Lastly: Did you know that your English is all wrong? Speak REAL (American) English, will ya?**

_Are you quite daft? My English existed long before I even discovered America! It's proper and the original! My word these hooligans need to learn their facts._

**-Ciao/Hallo/Hola/Bonjour, all! I'm Ayla Pazza! (Yes, I chose Pazza intentionally since it means crazy) I have a few questions for you all, and thank you for answering!**

**The brides: Why on earth did you wear dresses? Was it to trick the priest into thinking you were girls?**

_A: Partially. It made him more comfortable to wed a couple when there was a 'girl' and a 'boy'._

_F: Dresses aren't so bad! They're a lot of fun! When you spin, they fly up and you look like a big parachute, ve~._

_L: Dresses SUCK! I'm so glad we got to change for the reception._

_M: I don't mind dresses too much. I think they're alright. But I guess no one's listening anyway..._

**The grooms: I'd love to see you four in dresses~ but Gilbert's has to be like an ivory just so the dress won't blend into his skin. Sorry dear, I love you but you're so pale!**

_G: The Awesome Me is NOT wearing a dress!_

_Al: I agree, heroes don't wear dresses. Maybe skirts on occasion, but never dresses._

_G: Though you know, I'd like to see West in a dress. HEY WEST!_

_L: NEVER!_

**Alfred: Favorite role play you and Iggy do?**

_Hahaha, I'd have to say when Iggy goes pirate…_

**Arthur: What changed your relationship with Alfred from brotherly to lovers?**

_Honestly, I can't really remember. I guess it was because after the war…he was just a completely different person. When we met again it was like we were meeting for the first time so this new Alfred became separate from the Alfred I raised. Even though he can be a bloody fool sometimes, his new personality got to me somehow. -blush-_

**Romano: Best memory with Antonio?**

_-mumble- guess -mumble- told -mumble- love -mumble- -supertsundereblush-_

**Antonio: What if Sadiq (Turkey) were to try and steal Romano from you? What would you do?**

_I think I'd take my ax and chop his d*** off. 8D_

**Feliciano: Have you ever taught Germany how to paint?**

_Ve~, I tried but he got all frustrated and ran away. De ja vu..._

**Ludwig: I made wurst once and wrapped it up in lasagna noodles! It was very yummy. You should try it!**

_I have tried various pasta and wurst combinations, especially since Feli likes to cook for me. -blush- I'll mention it to him and I'm sure he'll try it out._

**My favorite couple, I saved for last!**

**Mattie: Seriously, why don't you just tap into your awesomeness and top Gilbert? You kicked *** in the World Wars and even burned the White House down in 1812! (no I'm not a stalker, I just wikipedia'd Canada) If you do top, I want pictures!**

_I did try to top once…But I didn't like it as much. I think I like letting Gil top me better -moeblush-_

**Gilbert: Favorite method of restraining? Kesese~ I'd love to know!**

_Hey you stole my kesese! I'll let it go this one time though since I'm super damn happy today. One time we were using maple syrup and it was so sticky that when Mattie grabbed the bed posts he got stuck. From then on that's what I like to use kesese~!_

**Hasta la pasta!**

**~Ayla**

As if on cue, after the last question was answered the waiters returned from the kitchen with everyone's dinner. Cici snatched the laptop from Gilbert's hands and closed it, hiding it under the table. "Eat. MAYBE we'll answer some more questions later," she commanded the nations, with a glare that they didn't dare refuse.

* * *

Here's the picture of Alfred as a GANGSTA! (don't forget to remove the spaces from the link) ht tp :/ / i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ GangstaAl. png


	3. Greece's Strange Blessing

Sup peeps! Here's the next round of questions! If your questions aren't here yet then that means that you're in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, please review and leave more questions! :D Love ya!

~SXS

* * *

The food was fantastic and everyone was ready for dessert. However, the waiters were busy clearing plates and preparing the sweets. It was then that the DJ decided to start playing some dance music and people got out onto the floor.

Heracles slowly made his way over to the head table. "Congratulations," he drawled. "I'm very happy for you." The newlyweds thanked him and he turned to Kiku and Cici who were sitting holding hands, she leaning on his shoulder.

"So, little sister…" he said to Cici.

"Yes, adelfos?" she replied, using the Greek word for brother that she had been calling him since they were young.

"You are with…Japan now?" he asked, looking intensely at her boyfriend. She looked at him too, and he blushed slightly. Heracles was also a bit flushed.

"Si…Why?"

There was a silent pause and Heracles continued to stare at Kiku, as if to try and silently communicate with him. The Japanese man cast his gaze downward at the awkwardness. Finally, the Greek blinked a few times, blushed a little more, and said, "I hope you are very happy together."

With a nod of his head, he walked back to his table, leaned back in his chair, and was asleep in an instant.

"Well that was odd…" Cici said.

"Y-Yes, very," Kiku agreed.

Other nations made their way over to congratulate the couples and compliment them on their outfits, the food, and the party. The new pairs of husbands had to stay in their seats however, until it was time for their official first dance, which was scheduled for after dessert.

"Izi!"

"What is it, Gil?"

"I'm BORED!" The albino dropped his head to the table.

"Be patient, Gil. We'll get to dance soon." Matthew rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm bored too! Sicily, when can we have dessert?" Alfred asked.

"We have to wait until the waiters are ready, America," she replied.

"Ve~, can we answer some more questions while we wait?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes! That would be more entertaining than just saying thank you over and over again to the entire world!" Gilbert said.

The rest agreed as well, with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Sighing, the Italian girl gave in. "Fine, fine, we'll answer some more. But we stop as SOON as the cake comes out." She pulled the laptop out and put it on the table, opening it to the page.

**-First of all! Congratulations! I'm so happy for all of you~ ^^**

**It's me Tokyo again! I have more questions and I'll try and tone it down a bit~ Wait what am I saying? Never mind!**

**Cici: So when are you and Senpai getting married? Cause I wanna be flower girl..ohhh or maid of honor! Please!**

_M-Married! -blush- I would love to get married to Kiku but…he still hasn't proposed :/ I'm wondering if he's going to at this point. But if the time ever comes then of course you can be a part of the wedding. I'd love to have you as maid of honor. ^^_

**Kiku: I dare you to marry Cici! Besides I need an Okaa-san to be able to talk girly stuff with. Unless you want to know~ -smiles innocently-**

_N-No, no thank you. I think I would rather not hear about your feminine subjects. But marriage…I'm not sure if we're ready yet. We've only just started dating a year ago._

_Interrupting!Gil: A year! Verdammt, Japan, you need to get a move on! Izi isn't getting any younger, and neither are you old man!_

_K: Puroisen-san, that was very rude!_

_Gil: Forget that. Just propose already! Jeeze!_

_K:…I will consider it._

**Feli: If you could have children how many do you want?**

_Oooo kids! I'd like a lot of kids! They're so much fun, ve~, and they make life interesting._

**Ludwig: ….same question as Feli.**

_Two is good enough for me. Any more is just more stress._

**Lovino: ….I actually have no question for you..weird. Well I hope you'll be happy with Tonio~**

_WHAT? Oh sure, of course you have a question for my stupid brother but not for me! It figures._

**Tonio: Favorite thing about Lovi?**

_Ay, how can I choose! There are so many things I love about him. Like the way he blushes like a tomato, or that he's just so darn cute. Hmm…I can't pick. Lovi _is_ my favorite._

**Alfred: You are invited over to my house with Iggy. I need new games tested out…-doesn't feel like actually looking for testers- Favorite game?**

_Hellz yeah! I love your video games! My favorite games probably Pokemon. It's long but still actiony and you always get to be the hero!_

**Iggy: We can talk and have tea if you come over with Alfred. What is your favorite tea, just so I can get it in advanced.**

_Ah, a sophisticated conversation and tea. It's to be expected from a relative of Japan. I prefer Earl Grey but I'd like to sample some of your traditional teas. Surprise me._

**Mattie: Same question as Iggy. You're invited to come also~ I'll keep the conversation as modest as I can. **

_Oh! Thank you very much. Ah…I don't care what kind of tea you have as long as I can put maple syrup in it, heheh._

**Gilbert: You're invited for games also! Cause your awesome. I'm thinking of getting a pet. What type should I get?**

_I suggest a bird. Birds are awesome (like me!) and they don't need too much to take care of them and they'll sit on your head and keep you company. Plus some birds are really kick as, like eagles and phoenixes._

**WAH! You forgot to invite me to your wedding. *starts crying* I mean I know Tio Mattie would forget me y Feli, pero, pero, not you DAD! *cries* **

**I guess I have to re-introduce myself since you must not remember your own daughter at all. I'm Florida, your sixteen your old daughter who - with the help of some of your other children - helped planning some of those 'romantic' dates with Pops (Iggy). *pouts* But being that it is your wedding, and that Iggy is officially my Pops, I'll be happy!**

_What? I thought all the states were invited! Wait where's the guest list? -rummages around- WHAT? Who crossed all your names off?_

**So, I want to start asking Tia Lovi some questions!**

**How does it feel to tie the knot? **

_It doesn't feel any different than when we were just dating. Except now I can't get out of it, dammit._

**Do you still expect tomatoes and three naps a day?**

_Of course. That bastard has to feed me and make sure all my needs are met if he wants to keep me._

**Did you think you would ever be married?**

_No. Antonio is such an idiot I thought he'd never…I mean I didn't want to be married!_

**What are you going to do after marriage?**

_The same thing I do already. Be lazy, eat, and complain._

**If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?**

_A lifetime supply of tomatoes. That would never rot or get old or anything. And that are the best kind in the whole world._

**How do you feel about the two ancient buildings in Pompeii (I believe) collapsing due to neglect?**

_Psh, it's not my problem. I let my boss deal with that stuff. It's kinda sad but whatever, they were old._

**Is it true that the statue of David may crack?**

_Yeah, because of all the tourists walking by it. And you know where most of them come from? That STUPID potato-head! I told him to stop coming to my house, that bastard! Now he'll be around all the time since he married my brother. I_

**I heard the leaning tower of Pisa has been stabilized, is this really true! Can I go in it, por favor~? **

_NO you cannot go in it! No one should have even touched the damn thing. And now that they made it ok, the world's wonkiest piece of architecture belongs to the damn potato! He's ruining my life!_

**Did you know I was originally Tonio's daughter? Technically, I guess I have two dads and mums now huh...**

_No way! I am not going to be your parent. You belong to that burger bastard and Eyebrows now!_

**For Feli;**

…**Congratulations! Somewhere in the world you just made a fangirl die of blood lost *smiles happily*. **

_Ve~? I killed someone? On no! D: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! T_T_

**For Mattie;**

**Hi Tio Mattie! :) **

**How's France taking this? Being that he is the only Bad Friends Trio to not be married...**

_I haven't talked to Francis yet but I don't think he's doing too well. The last time I saw him he looked very drunk and his eyes were red and puffy. Not very good signs..._

**For Pops;**

**CONGRATULATIONS! You don't know how long some of us states been waiting for you two to tie the knot. We started even making bets, heh...*cough* Anyways! I'm glad your our Pops now.**

_-blush- Have you been able to tell for so long that we had feelings for each other? Bloody hell, I have 50 kids. O_O_

**Do you prefer to be called Pops or Mum? Since Hawaii is still a little girl, it doesn't take much to get her into the habit of calling you either names, already taught her to call you Iggy *wink*. **

_How dare you! That nickname is only for Al-…I mean I hate that nickname! …You can call me Mum._

**How did you know Dad was the one?**

_-blush- I-I don't know…It just felt right I guess._

**Where did he propose?**

_Haven't you seen the last set of blog entries? We were in Italy being forced to answer bloody questions like this and one of them demanded that Alfred pop the question. It wasn't all that romantic being in front of a room full of others but I was too happy that he finally did it._

**Will you be living with us or will you still stay at the UK?**

_We have duties to our countries so we're taking turns. We'll spend time in both places._

**Do your brothers know? If so, how did they find out? I asked Dad, but he quickly moved to a different topic *pout*. **

…_They don't know. DON'T. SAY. A. WORD!_

**Have you ever been married before?**

_Not in this way, no, but I have had political marriages to some other nations before. Strictly for business, those were._

**If so, is this the best marriage you've been in?**

_-blush-_

**Are you, Arthur Kirkland, ready to take on this knuckle-headed (but lovable) American father, to care for him in sickness and health. And love him till death do you part? In knowing that by this marriage you have also agreed to become the 'Mum' (or Pops) of fifty kids? **

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**I love you Pops! Love you too Dad! Have fun during the Honeymoon, and play safe *wink*. **

**Now Grooms;**

**Ludwig;**

**Hi. How are you? Big day, huh? Well, I hope that you have a great marriage and enjoy your nicekinkyrelaxing honeymoon, ne?**

_Thank you? I think..._

**Gilbert;**

**I have one thing to say to you...My Dad is more awesome than you, I'm sorry but I had to tell you that. Anyways *ignores protests*, you better treat Tio Mattie well, Tia Lovi isn't the only one with...interesting...connections. **

_WHAT? Why you no good little jerk how dare you say that he's more awesome than THE AWESOME ME! And I don't need you telling me to treat Mattie well!_

**Btw; I love Gilbird! Can I play with him sometime?**

_NO! Not after what you just said! Maybe if you apologize for insulting my awesome. :[_

**Dad;**

**I'm proud of you, I never thought you would work up a nerve, but you did it. *starts sniffling* I hope this is the happiest day of your life, so enjoy it while it lasts. *smiles sweetly* You all deserve to be with the ones you love.**

_Awww, thanks Florida! And the hero went and found out who crossed out the states. It was Austria and Switzerland! They didn't want to spend money on the extra seating! Cheapskates! I promise that all you guys, me, and Iggy are going to have a party of our own!_

**Antonio;**

**I hate you. **

**...**

**...**

**...*sighs* But I'm glad you're going to make Lovi happy. I'm sure you don't remember giving me away, pero, I do hope you have a great marriage...AND if you HURT mi Tia Lovi I will hurt you. *pouts* **

**...**

**...**

**...just...eh..uh... don't think I care dammit!**

_You sound just like Lovi ^_^; Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him. I love mi tomato pequno too much. 3_

**So that's it, happy wedding and honeymoon - oh, ya! **

**So when are you gonna have kids?**

_-explosion of arguments between the ones who want kids and the ones who don't-_

As the nations argued about having children, Cici noticed that the waiters were bringing out the dessert cart and the cake. "Everyone." No response. "Everyone!" Still nothing. "HEY YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS! THE CAKE IS HERE!"

Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to stare at her. The DJ even shut the music off and stared. They were all quite surprised because most people had only seen the sweet side of Cici that was so much like her littlest brother.

"Uh…Buon appetite?" She giggled and her entire face became red. She sunk back into her chair as people slowly walked over to the table. Connecting her forehead to the table, she groaned, "Ugh, so much stress…"

"Cici-chan?" She lifted her head and saw Kiku waiting with open arms. Gladly, she fell into the embrace. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

"No it won't. But maybe it'll get easier."

* * *

Here's the picture of the blushing brides in their dresses :D (don't forget to remove the spaces from the link) ht tp :/ / i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ Dresses. png


	4. Cake Catastrophe

Ahh, so many shenanigans in this chapter XD I hope that you enjoy, as always, and please leave more questions! :D Love ya!

~SXS

* * *

The newlyweds made their way over to the cakes. There were four different ones, one for each couple. Feliciano's and Ludwig's was decorated with raw pasta and the cake was made with potato flour. Lovino and Antonio's cake was decorated with cherry tomatoes. Gilbert and Matthew's cake had maple frosting and Gilbird was sitting on the top. Alfred and Arthur's cake was chocolate made with Coca Cola with frosting made with tea. Despite some of the odd combinations of flavors, the cakes were actually quite popular.

Each of the couples took a slice of their cake and fed their new husband to a chorus of 'awws' from the guests. They were then allowed to each take a piece of the cake of their choosing.

Francis took a slice of Alfred and Arthur's cake and was about to eat when he saw that said couple was currently facing away from each other, talking to other guests. On an impulse, he flung a chunk of his cake at the back of Alfred's head. When the American turned around in shock, Francis spun to face the other way, pretending that he was deep in conversation with Sadiq.

"Oh Iggy…" Alfred said and his husband turned around with a rare smile. Alfred took his plate and smushed his cake into the Brit's face.

Arthur spat frosting out and rubbed his eyes. "Bloody hell, you git! What was that for!" He then returned the favor and flung his cake at Alfred, who ducked. The sweet hit Lovino in the back instead.

Lovino swung around and the first person he laid eyes on was Ludwig who stared at him blankly not knowing what was going on. "YOU POTATO BASTARD!" the Italian cried, taking his and Antonio's slices and flinging them at the German.

Soon the eight newlyweds were in a cake war that slowly spread to the rest of the guests. Frosting was flying across the dance floor, people started flipping up tables for shelter, and when the cake ran out they started using the other desserts.

Cici and Kiku watched in horror from the head table. "What should we do, Cici-chan?" Kiku asked. The Italian girl was already getting up on the table and started to shout out for everyone to calm down.

"Please, people! You're behaving like animals! Show some dignity!" No one seemed to hear her and she was about to get down off the table when someone hit her in the face.

Kiku knew that things were about to get ugly. He could almost hear a sizzle under the cake on his girlfriend's face. She calmly got down from the table and walked over to the DJ's station. She stole his mic, took a deep breath, and screamed. "EVERYONE STOOOOOOP!"

The chaos ceased. Everyone turned to face the raging girl and gulped. Most of them had never seen this alternate side of Cici and they were quite scared. "Now…Everyone go to the bathrooms…Get cleaned up…Come back here, and WE'RE NOT HAVING ANY MORE PROBLEMS!"

There was a pause in which everyone was afraid to move. But soon the guests and the newlyweds sheepishly made their way to the bathrooms, mumbling apologies to each other along the way. They triad scraping off as much cake as they could on their way out and the waiters brought out buckets, mops, and brooms, attempting to clean what they could to salvage the dance floor.

Cici went back to Kiku and slumped into the chair. He picked up a napkin off the table and started to wipe her face off. "Thanks…" she muttered.

"Cici-chan, don't worry. This will all work out somehow. These kinds of crazy things always happen at weddings. Did you ever see one of Roshia-san's weddings?"

Cici imagined Ivan and a large crowd of Russian men drunk on Vodka with the poor Baltic countries hiding in a corner. "I guess you have a point. Kiku, you always know how to make me feel better!" She gave him a kiss and he blushed.

The first ones back were the newlyweds and Cici went from angry-mode to mother-mode. "I'm very disappointed in you all. You should have known better than to start such problems!"

Most of them bowed their heads like guilty children. Lovino crossed his arms and puffed out his cheek. Alfred protested, "It was all Iggy's fault! He threw the first piece at me!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't throw anything at you!" Arthur snapped.

"Well if you didn't then who did?"

"I've no idea! It could have been anyone!"

"Well, no matter who started it, no one needed to continue it," Cici interjected and the two fell silent. "I'm just glad that you were able to clean most of it off. We'll have to get everything dry cleaned later. But please, can we not have anymore of this craziness?"

"Yes," all the nations replied in unison.

"Good. Now, in order to distract you from further misbehaving while everyone else is getting clean, I think we should answer some more questions." This got their spirits up again and they all crowded around when Cici brought the laptop back onto the table.

**-Hey! It's Paris again and this time I have Miss Ireland with me!**

**So yay! You guys are sure to be happy together!**

**Ireland: Nice job Iggy never thought you would actually end up with anyone but France.**

_Blech, I would NEVER agree to marry that bloody frog. At least Alfred has some more restraint on his pervertedness._

**Paris: -glares at Ireland- Don't insult papa. So anyway are you guys all happy together? Mattie you still need to come visit! And bring Gil, Ludwig, and Feli with you! It'll be fun!**

_Oh, I'd love to come and visit! It really has been a while hasn't it? But we've all been so busy what with wedding planning and all. I'll make sure we stop by sometime soon!_

**Ireland: Iggy, expect to be picked on by me and Scotland.**

_This is exactly why I had no intentions of letting you know about this._

**Paris: What did I say about being nice? Oh and I still haven't found France…Any of you know where he might be?**

_Al: He's here! I'm not sure where he is, but I know he's here. He's probably in a corner somewhere sulking._

**Lots of love~!**

**Paris and Miss Ireland**

**Hello all! It's Massachusetts and Vermont!**

**Delaware:...and me...**

**Massachusetts: We, being from what is clearly the BEST country, feel like we haven't been represented enough, and we have some questions for you!**

**Prussia;**

**Massachusetts: How's the second-most-awesome guy doing?**

_ALL YOU STATES ARE JERKS! You really think that I am THE most awesome and that's that. I ought to invade your vital regions for this!_

**Vermont: Do you have a death wish or something?**

_Wha? Of course not! I'd never want to die. When I die, the world is going to explode because my awesome will be gone._

**Delaware: A-actually, I would like to make it known that I hope you be nice to Uncle Canada...**

_Don't you worry about Mattie. I'm going to take perfect care of him, kesesese..._

**Massachusetts: Who are you? And who are you talking about?**

**Vermont:*facepalm* We want to know why you still exist, seeing as you don't really have a country anymore.**

_Technically I still exist because West absorbed me. That's why I call him West because I'm the East. Duh? Did Poland die when his country was spilt up into other countries? No. So here I am, awesome and all._

**Canada;**

**Massachusetts: Seriously, are you guys making this guy up? It's really annoying.**

**Delaware: You don't remember Uncle Cana-**

**Vermont: You don't remember Uncle Canada? He lives right above us! Oh, and our question is, what's with Canadian bacon? Isn't that just ham?**

_Well, I'm glad some of the states remember me…More than I can say for your father. Anyway, I thought that maybe by having special bacon that I might be remembered for it, but it just got changed into 'taylor ham' by everyone down there…_

**Spain and Romano;**

**Delaware: I'm glad you got married! You tw-**

**Massachusetts: Congrats! It's so awesome that you two finally got together!**

_An: Gracis amigos!_

_L: Yeah, yeah, grazie._

**Vermont: I agree! Our question for you is, how difficult was it to put Romano in a dress?**

_An: I didn't think we'd be able to get it done. When we suggested that the 'brides' wear dresses Lovi freaked out and punched me in the face and ran away and we didn't see him for a day or two._

_L: Don't over exaggerate, bastard! I was only gone for an hour or two. And I didn't just punch you, I punched everyone._

_An: Right…It wasn't pretty. But in the end he agreed to it without a struggle._

_L: Yeah…damn girl clothes._

**Massachusetts: And do you have pictures?**

_L: NO there are no-_

_F: What are you talking about, fratello? We took that group shot at the dress store!_

_L: I HATE YOU SO MUCH!_

**Germany and Italy;**

**Massachusetts: We also give you congratulations on your marriage!**

**Vermont: Erm, I don't think we have a question for these two...**

**Delaware: Guys! Look what I just found out! There's a pasta called gnocchi. It's potatoes in a small dumpling shape than cooked and served like pasta with sauce!**

**Vermont: Yeah, what that guy said! Will you guys be eating that alot now?**

_F: Ve~, I never even realized! Ludwig, we have a dish that's just like us!_

_L: Hm, I'm surprised that you have a pasta made out of potatoes._

_F: Grandpa Rome made them, but they used to be bread. I think it was in the 1500s that people used potatoes for the first time. I like them that way best, ve~. Holy Rome used to like them too._

_L: Who?_

_F: Ah, no one..._

**Delaware: *emo corner* Why does no one remember me...I'm their oldest brother...**

**England;**

**Massachusetts and Vermont: -leeeeer-**

**Massachusetts: Although some of us may be happy about you're marriage, that doesn't count all of us.**

**Vermont: If you dare do anything bad to Papa, you will have fifty well-equipped states at your throat.**

**Massachusetts: And just because now you're our 'Father', WHICH WE WON'T ADDRESS YOU BY, doesn't mean we have to like you.**

**Vermont: Or eat your food.**

**Delaware, Um, yes. No questions here, just threats. And I kinda agree with them.**

_O_O; -gulp- I should have known that all you states wouldn't have been like Florida. But I guess it's to be expected from three of the original states from back then…Bloody hell, why am I scared? You're just a bunch of kids!_

**Dad;**

**Massachusetts: Just so you know, we had Washington hook up a camera at your wedding.**

**Vermont: That way we didn't miss it even though we were busy!**

**Delaware: I think someone should tell Florida though...**

_Aw, you guys! I love you all, kids! I wish you could have come and seen your heroic father get married but I guess you'll watch the tape then._

**Massachusetts: Ok, that's all!**

**Vermont: Thanks for your time, and don't forget to visit us!**

**Delaware: Good bye!**

By the time they had finished, the hall was relatively clean, the guests were all back in their seats, and the DJ was speaking. "Alright all you nations. Are you ready to see all our newlyweds have their first dances?"

There was a chorus of cheers from the guests and the four couples nervously made their way to the dance floor. Cici and Kiku readied their cameras and positioned themselves on opposite edges of the floor so as to capture the moment from multiple angles.


	5. The First Dances

Hey kids! Here's a new chapter! :D Sorry once again for the wait. Exams were happening and I just started my new job so everything's busy. But I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's got a lot of juice to it ;D I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far, some more than once! I love answering your questions as these characters XD

By the way, no one seems to be asking anyone else questions besides the newlyweds. You can ask other nations questions if you want. They're all hanging around somewhere at the party.

Ok, I think that's all for now. And btw, I didn't have any particular songs in mind for the ones that the newlyweds dance to (except Iggy's and America's), so if you think of one that suits what I described it as, let me know. Other than that, enjoy, leave more questions, and I'll talk to you all later. Ciao babes! Love ya!

~SXS

* * *

"Ok, so we're going to start with the ones who were always meant to be, Germany and Italy!" the DJ said into the mic as everyone vacated the dance floor to make room for the newlyweds. "This song is dedicated to you two by Mr. Prussia. He said it's fitting."

"Come on, Ludwig!" Feliciano grabbed the blushing German by the wrist and brought him onto the dance floor. Ludwig was not at all ready for the dance and tried to hold back but he knew that this was all part of the party and the sooner he did it, the sooner it'd be done.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano's small waist and the Italian put his arms around the taller man's shoulders. He rested his head on Ludwig's chest and suddenly said new husband felt a little calmer.

The song started and the two swayed awkwardly at first. Soon they fell into the rhythm and let the lyrics sink in, hearing a story about a couple who lost each other, only to be reunited in the future. They didn't completely understand why this was Gilbert's choice, but neither questioned it because it was a lovely song.

"Ludwig? We're never going to lose each other right?" Feliciano asked, looking up into his lover's eyes. Ludwig couldn't help but share a rare smile with the little Italian and bent down to kiss him.

"Never. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, and I don't want to find out. I refuse to let it happen." He pulled Feliciano even closer and nuzzled his face into soft brunette hair.

"Ti amo, Ludwig," Feliciano whispered into his chest.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli," Ludwig responded softly.

The song ended and everyone clapped as the two kissed once more and pulled apart reducing their only connection to held hands. Ludwig blushed once again and Feliciano smiled happily. They made their way off of the floor to allow for the next pair.

"Alright! Give it up for Germany and Italy! Next I think we're going to have Romano and Spain. Come on up you two lovebirds!" Grumbling, Lovino let himself be led to the floor by the ever-cheerful Spaniard. "Spain has chosen this lovely ditty that's not only full of his feelings but also a spicy beat that they can dance to."

"What? You bastard, I don't want to dance dance!" Lovino cried. "I'm not doing this!"

"But Lovi! You know you love to dance after you get started! Por favoooooooooooor?" Antonio batted his eyelashes and Lovino couldn't help but blush.

"Erg…FINE! But I am never dancing like this in public again!"

"So that means you'll do it for me in private?" Antonio asked, stepping close to the Italian and lowering his voice.

"Don't push it." The two got into position and took hands. When the song started, they began to dance a routine as if they had practiced it for months. They were entirely in sync with one another and the guests were quite impressed as they watched.

As Antonio dipped Lovino he pecked him quickly on the lips. "Te amo, mi tomate."

Lovino straightened, spun out, and back in to Antonio's embrace. "Ti amo…bastard."

As the song ended they made a final pose and a roar of applause ensued. Antonio turned Lovino to him and pressed their mouths together, smiling through the kiss. Lovino unable to resist the temptation of the other man made no attempts to stop him.

Matthew and Gilbert made their way out as Antonio and Lovino took their seats. "Uh, Prussia, why are you by yourself? You can't just interrupt the first dances like that!" the DJ protested.

"I'm not alone! Can't you see Mattie is right here?" Gilbert grabbed the Canadian by the shoulders and shook him in front of the DJ and all the guests.

"Stop it Gil!" Matthew said. "I don't care if they can't see me. I just want to dance with you." He smiled up into the albino's face and Gilbert blushed.

"Ah, well…I just wanted…Well fine! If you don't care, I don't! We'll dance together and it'll be awesome!" Gilbert scooped up Matthew and kissed him.

"Oh, wait, you are supposed to dance with a Canada. Huh, weird. Never heard of it. Oh well. Let's hear it for Prussia and Canada! Dedicated to them by America is a song that he says is as awesome as he is."

"Yeah right. He's not as awesome as I am!" Gilbert scoffed, preparing to dance. The song playing spoke of invisibility and of the one person who was able to see. Gilbert and Matthew, along with those who remembered the Canadian, felt the song was perfectly sweet.

Halfway through the song, Gilbert looked uneasy, but he tried to keep his trademark 'I'm Awesome' grin on. Matthew, however, could see right through this. "What the matter, Gil?"

"Wha? Nothing! Nothing at all. Everything's awesome. And you're awesome." He kissed Matthew down the neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I don't believe you," Matthew said, pushing him back a little. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't want you to worry about it, Mattie." Gil pouted a little and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Matthew's ear.

"But if something's bothering you, I want to know so I can help you. We're married now, and that means we're there for each other for better or for worse."

"Mattie…Maybe I'll tell you later." He kissed the smaller man on the forehead and continued to sway to the song.

"Gil…" Matthew was concerned for his partner and wondered what could possibly be bothering the one person in the world who always seemed to be in a good mood. He hated to see the crease of worry on Gilbert's face. "You know you can talk to me about anything anytime. I'll always be listening. I love you, Gil."

Gilbert smiled more like himself. "Ich liebe dich, mien Mattie."

When their song ended Gilbert was acting like his usual rambunctious self and picked Matthew up bridal style to carry him back to the table. By this time, a lot more of the guests had realized who Canada was and there were only a few people left who couldn't see the blonde.

Finally Alfred and Arthur walked onto the floor. "Our last first dance for the night, America and England! Alfred took the liberty of choosing the song for tonight. I just hope that England doesn't explode when he hears it."

"Come on, Iggy! This'll be great!"

Arthur smiled and waited for Alfred to put his arms around him but instead, the music suddenly started up. Ke$ha's Tik Tok sounded from the large speakers and Alfred started dancing like he was at a high school prom. The Brit's face dropped into a scowl so sinister, many of the guests backed away from where they were taking pictures.

"Alfred…YOU SUPREME GIT! THIS IS THE SONG YOU CHOSE?" Arthur yelled over the blasting bass.

"What? Isn't it great?" Alfred shouted back.

"You've bloody ruined everything!" Arthur was teary-eyed and about to leave the floor when Alfred laughed and grabbed his wrist.

"Hit the real song!" he called to the DJ, who stopped the pathetic excuse for music to replace it with something real: The Beatles.

Arthur stopped struggling to get away and turned back to his husband as 'Oh! Darling' filled the reception hall. The tears of anger he was spilling out turned into tears of happiness. "Alfred…This is…"

"Yeah, I used to hear you listen to this sometimes. And then when I thought about the lyrics, I realized why. I'm sorry…" Alfred pulled Arthur close to him and kissed the top of his head.

"I know you are. I'm just glad to have you now." All of Arthur's usually grumpy exterior crumbled away as he cried into Alfred's shirt. "I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, Arthur."

The two didn't actually dance, so much as rock back and forth a bit, holding each other tightly. When the song ended, the guests clapped enthusiastically for the adorable display of love. Alfred and Arthur walked hand in hand back to their table, the latter drying his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Well wasn't that touching? Alright everyone, the floor is once again open to all who would like to dance so come on up and boogie! This party's not over yet!" The DJ put on some more upbeat tunes and guests began to flood the floor once again.

"I've done quite enough dancing for one day, thank you," Ludwig said.

"Ok, we can stay here." Feliciano smiled up at him.

"For once I agree with the potato. I'm not dancing anymore!"

"But Loviiiii~!"

"NO MORE!" Antonio pouted but gave in.

Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur agreed as well. A moment later Cici and Kiku joined them with their cameras still in their hands.

"We got everything! It was wonderful!" Cici gushed as she sat down.

"I'm quite excited to start on the DVD favors. This virtual photo album was a great idea, Cici-chan." Kiku put a hand on one of Cici's.

"Aw, thanks Kiku." She pecked him on the cheek.

"You guys are so dull," Gilbert said. "You've been together for a long time now! Where's the action?"

"A-action?" Kiku stuttered, turning red.

"Gil!" Cici flushed as well.

"Izi! Stop being prude, girl! Kiss your man!"

"Bruder, stop. Let them do what they want." Ludwig said, closing his eyes and feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help, West. They're so shy with each other!" Gilbert pulled Matthew closer to him and said, "Look, you should be at this point by now." Then he began to kiss him fiercely. At first Matthew tried to stop him, but it was impossible for him to pull back from the ex-nation.

This gave Alfred an idea and he too grabbed his husband to smooch. Antonio, liking the excuse to make out with Lovino, followed suit. Finally, Feliciano started to kiss Ludwig but the two were much less intense than the other six.

Cici and Kiku watched the overload of yaoi kissing and almost forgot the reason why they had started in the first place. Kiku turned away to prevent his nose from bleeding all over the table and he looked at Cici who was still mesmerized.

In that moment, when he saw the Italian girl's bright olive-green eyes sparkling and her naturally tan skin contrasting perfectly with the lavender gown she was wearing and her brunette locks falling gently around her shoulders, he knew that Gilbert was right. He had been far too prude with Cici, and it was time to make up for it. He needed to come out of his shell and act like a boyfriend.

"Cici-chan!" he suddenly said. As soon as she turned to him, he grabbed her face and kissed her. The kiss was more passionate than any other that he had shared with her, or anyone else. Though she was shocked, she didn't complain and kissed him back fully.

When the other couples realized that the two were making out at last, they stopped kissing and watched. It was a while before they came up for air, and when they did there was a resounding cheer from the newlyweds.

"See, Japan, was that so bad?" Gilbert asked.

Panting and flushed, Kiku said, "No. It was quite enjoyable." And he smiled a rare smile at Cici who was twice as red in the face.

They looked as though they were about to go at it again when suddenly Feliks arrived at their table. "Like, hey guys! I just totally saw you two kissing hardcore. Congrats! Anyways, I just came to like tell you that you have a bunch of questions and people are totally waiting!"

All of the good feeling Cici had from the recent kissing disappeared. She was really beginning to dislike the Polish man…or girl. She wasn't sure.

"Gee, thanks, Poland," she said sarcastically. "Now go back to Lithuania and dance or something." Feliks stuck his tongue out at her as he left and she growled low.

"Ooo, one of these days…Alright! If it keeps Poland away, let's make sure we get all these questions done." Once again she pulled the laptop out onto the table and the eight of them gathered around.

**Quickly want to say thanks for recording it!**

**Sorry I was all emotional - it just caught me off by surprise. Anywho, just came back to ask you some more questions.**

**For Mr. second-awesome-guy; Nah, I don't feel like begging. Not saying your not awesome, just that Dad's a lot cooler. I have faith you'll treat Tio Mattie right. **

_That's right, you better have faith! Psh, like I'd do anything to hurt my Mattie. :p_

**So how many kids do you want?**

_Kesesese, as many as Mattie is willing to carry ;D_

**What is your favorite Canadian dish?**

_Do pancakes count?_

**Why do you like Frederick the Great so much? (We're learning about Absolute Monarchy now, and the Prussia, Russia, Spain, and France are the main topics)**

_ghioS:T H rsghrjkgvrg; WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY DO I LIKE FRITZ SO MUCH? If you're learning about him in school then you should already know how AWESOME he was. He expanded the greatest country in the world (obviously me) and reformed stuff and he treated me better than any other ruler I've ever had! In fact, he even helped out your dad when he was trying to win independence from Iggy-brows over there. So ha!_

**Hola Mi Tio~! Now that you are married, Tio Mattie, how would you like to be addressed? **

_Um, I guess it doesn't matter. You can call me whatever you want ^_^;_

**My friend is a Canadian, she's caring like you but really sarcastic. Anyways, she always argues that there are more English/Canadian than French provinces, is that true? **

_Actually yes, the majority of my provinces are English. And I can understand the sarcastic attitude. Does she ever experience the feeling that no one notices her..._

**Which language do you prefer to speak?**

_Personally I like English. Whenever I speak French, somehow Francis finds me and starts molesting me O.O_

**Did you enjoy being under England's rule or France's rule more?**

_Um…I don't want to choose that. Both of them had they're good and bad qualities. It's unfair to choose one over the other._

**How many kids do you want and what genders?**

_-blush- I haven't really thought about kids. I guess I'd like a mix of genders, and one for each of my provinces, just like Alfred has one kid for each state._

**I'm really sorry mum, the countries that I'm with don't really hold that grudge against you - I just forgot about some of the others like Vermont and Delaware...I don't really talk with the North.**

**But getting off that topic, I didn't see the blog - Dad makes us younger states go to school, so I had been swamped. **

**How many kids do you want? What gender and names?**

_With having you 50 already, I don't think I want anymore. O_O_

**Do you have a motorcycle? **

_Yes, but it's not like I use it that much. No more than on the weekends…And sometimes when Alfred comes over to impress him..._

**What is your most haunted site in England? Can you take me there?**

_Beachy Head. It's the highest clifftop and there have been many suicides there. People can feel the presences of the depressed and hopeless souls when they walk along the top and the winds try to push you over to make you a part of it. I could take you there if you wanted but would Alfred approve? He is deathly afraid of ghosts, the git._

**Don't worry bout Hawaii calling you Iggy, I'll just teach her to call you Mum now. :)**

…_Thank you_

**Oh…a..um, about your siblings...well, I don't know who..but, but I think they already know. **

_No shit._

**Hey Dad! That's sweet throwing another party, but you better first enjoy a relaxing honeymoon. I'm just really glad your happy. **

**Where do you plan to go for your Honeymoon?**

_I want to go to San Bernardino, Cali. The place where the first McDonald's was born! :D_

**How many (more) kids do you want? What gender and name?**

_I want tons more kids! I don't care about the gender, but all the boys will be Alfred JR, and all the girls will be Alfredina!_

**How old are you? **

_Country years, I'm 234. Body-wise I'm 22-ish. I don't really keep track anymore._

**Hola Tia Lovi, if you're fine with me calling you that. **

_Whatever, freak._

**So where do you plan to go for your Honeymoon?**

_Stupid Antonio wants to take me somewhere around his place. But I really don't want to go there. It's too close to that pervert France. I can't think of somewhere else to go though. I_

**What makes you smile? **

_Tomatoes, pizza, pasta, siestas, Anto-…NOTHING YOU BASTARD! I DON'T SMILE!_

**Do you want kids? **

_No…maybe…They can sometimes be cute. But only if Antonio will change the diapers, and feed them, and all the hard stuff._

**How many?**

_Two at the most._

**What gender and names?**

_One of each I guess. But I don't know what I'd name them, dammit. Probably something food related._

**Could you teach me how to paint and tend a garden? I heard you're awesome at both, and frankly, I really suck. I would love to learn from you, I'll bring a tomato bought from Spain. And I don't mean to tick you off, I really am trying to be sincere.**

_Well, it's not like I want to help you but since you came to me and not my stupid brother, I'll teach you. I'll show everyone that I can be just as useful as him!_

**Spain...**

**...**

**...**

**...I still hate you.**

_^_^;_

**So, Guten tag Ludwig. How are you?**

_I'm doing fine I guess, even though this party is becoming somewhat crazy._

**Where are you going to take Feli for the honeymoon?**

_I'm letting him pick the spot. It's apparently a big surprise. I'm a little worried..._

**What is your biggest fetish (mi prima asked me this, I swear!)?**

…_-superblush- I don't really feel comfortable sharing this information…But there's just something about maids..._

**How many kids do you want? Gender, Name?**

_One boy will be good enough for me. I like the name Alfons and his middle name would probably be something Feli picks._

**Have you seen Repo! The Genetic Opera?**

_No. Is there a reason I should?_

**Hola Feli! Don't worry you didn't kill anyone, it's just mi prima was very happy for you ;)**

_Oh, ok. I was scared for a second, ve~. I'd never want to kill anyone D:_

**Anyways, where do you want to go for you Honeymoon?**

_Ve~, it's a surprise so don't tell Ludwig! We're going to the Bahamas! I got inspired when I remembered being trapped on that island for a while back when we were first allies. I thought it would be fun to go to the beach like we were then and this time we would be able to enjoy it instead of trying to survive, ve~._

**What is your biggest fetish for Ludwig? (Cousin again...)**

_-moeblush- Well, Ludwig looks really good in black, ve~, and when his hair gets messed up. I'm surprised he didn't rush over here and try to stop me from writing this._

**Doesn't Ludwig seem to act like the Holy Roman Empire at times, or is it just me?**

_Holy Rome? Well maybe sometimes. But after all, they're both Germans so it makes sense that they act similar, ve~..._

**How many ninos do you want, gender, and their names?**

_Oooo I want a lot of kids! Any gender is fine with me, and I'd name them Ravioli and Linguine and Cavatelli! :D_

**Was Leonardo da Vinci gay?**

_I'm pretty sure he was gay. He never got married or had relationships with women, ve~_

**To France;**

***pats back* It's ok, I'm sure one day you'll find your soulmate...**

_Mon Dieu, it seems as if I shall forever be alone. T_T_

**Are you alright with Gilbert marrying Mattie (I mean, do you view Mattie as a brother or son?)?**

_Ah, mon petit Mathieu was always like a son to me. I trust Gilbert will treat him well since we are good friends and all, but I will be keeping my eye on him every moment._

**Should I call you Uncle (what's the french word for Uncle?) or Grandpa now? *asks all married couples* What do you think?**

_I think you are too distantly related to me to call me Uncle. That makes me sound so old! I would not mind though if you called me Big Brother. Maybe someday we can meet in one of my wonderful cafes, have some coffee, get to know each other…go back to a hotel room at the end of the day~ ;D_

**Japan.**

**Hi. *wants to say more but just nods***

_Good day. -bow-_

**Pues, ques es. Yo tengo que muchas tareas y tres examnenes para mi escuela. Si un pardon, tengo que estudiar la historia del mundo y Chemistry.**

**Ciao~!**


	6. Big Brother France's Dilema

Yup, jumping right into the answers here. There were so many that I had to split it into to chapters again! I love you guys :D Hope you enjoy and please leave more!

Also, a little update. I'm in a very Remus/Sirius mood so I'm thinking of writing a story of how they met and also posting an old story I wrote that takes place when Sirius dies and when they're reunited after death. What do you think of that? I also kind of want to post a story that I wrote in the style of episodes of Hetalia that features Sicily and my other APH OCs like Ireland and Macedonia. It would be a different universe entirely from that of this and the other **Ask Some Nations**, more canon if you will. Let me know if you'd be interested in seeing that. ALSO I want to write a Big Time Rush fanfic but I'm not sure how I want to go with that. Comments?

Ok, now onto the chapter. Love ya!

~SXS

* * *

**Massachusetts: Who the hell are you calling a kid? I'm 19! A legal adult!**

**Vermont: And if you think you shouldn't be scared of us, you have another thing coming.**

**Massachusetts: We will destroy you ruthlessly. Don't ya know that New England is bigger than your puny country?**

**Delaware: Um, shouldn't we get to the questions?**

_You seem the be the only sensible one, Delaware. Please control your siblings. :[_

**Canada;**

**Vermont: Yea, it's mostly us states on the northern border who remember you, but some others also do.**

**Delaware: Like Florida and I.**

_Well that makes me feel a little better. ^^;_

**Prussia;**

**Massachusetts: Oh my God, we can totally call him our Aunt now!**

**Vermont: -snigger- That's a great idea!**

**Delaware: -sigh- If it makes you feel any better, I'll call you Uncle. C-can I pet your bird?**

_Aunt? AUNT? Actually I kinda like the sound of that. XD Yeah I guess you can pet my awesome bird. But just for a minute._

**Germany and Italy;**

**Massachusetts: Check out this picture I just found!**

**Vermont: -looks- Germania and Italia? Oh isn't that a famous picture about the relations between the two countries?**

**Delaware: Talk about foreshadowing.**

_F: Ve~, wow Ludwig look at this! It's really nice! And it comes from your country too. I didn't know there were such good painters where you live._

_L: Ah, I remember this. Who would have thought that this would be an accurate prediction of the future._

_F: I think we should dress up like them for Halloween!_

_L: Moving on._

**Spain and Romano;**

**Massachusetts: Spain, you definitely need to dress him up more often!**

**Vermont: Jeez, Mass, you just like annoying people don't you.**

**Massachusetts: Only when they're that fun to annoy!**

**Delaware: Maybe it would be more fair if Spain cross-dressed.**

_L: I like that idea. It's payback time, you bastard!_

_A: Wait, Lovi, can't we talk about this? ^_^;_

_L: You put me in a f%*$&^ dress for this. YOU can dress up once! D_

_A: Ay, Dios mio…_

**Dad;**

**Vermont: Smack those two idiots who organized it for us. There are more states than just Florida who are upset about the wedding.**

**Delaware: It's alright though, nobody blames you.**

**Massachusetts: -muttering- They might blame Eyebrows though...**

**Vermont: No doubt that's your doing.**

**Delaware: We can't wait for the party though!**

_Don't worry. Roddy and Vash will get theirs. I stole their credit cards and plan on using them to pay for our party! 8D_

**England;**

**Massachusetts: Florida didn't have to grow up with you, so that'd explain it.**

**Vermont: Even though I wasn't technically a state then, New Hampshire told me all about that time.**

**Delaware: It is true that most of us thirteen are still rather bitter, so you should certainly watch your back.**

**Massachusetts: -evil grin-**

**Vermont: Let's stop before Massachusetts gets blood on the carpet again.**

**Delaware: Goodbye!**

_T_T_

**Vermont: Oh, Aunt Prussia, I forgot to mention; The death wish thing was meant for Massachusetts, not you. He always seems to be trying to annoy someone. Sorry ^^**

**Hi everyone! This is Storm here from America with some questions for all my favorite nations!**

**Alfred: Great job snagging Arthur! Finally! There are thousands of Americans shouting their approval right now! ^^ Does Tony know about this yet? I got the feeling he doesn't particularly like Arthur.**

_Did you notice he's not here at the wedding? He knows but he's mad about it so he refuses to be around my when I'm with Iggy. He's not too fond of him but I don't get why. I think it has to do with Iggy's 'friends'._

**Arthur: You better be good to Alfred! We're ALL watching you! Don't be too intimidated, though, yeah? ;) Got any plans for the honeymoon?**

_We plan to stay at my place. I'm going to expose him to true culture, including food, art, and music of the great UK._

**Feliciano: Guess what? My great-grandparents lived in Italy before they came to America! I think they actually lived in South Italy, though... Hmm. Anyway, have you ever gotten Ludwig to just relax without having to get him drunk first?**

_No, it's really hard to do, ve~. He's always worrying about something. Though I think he's a bit more relaxed today which makes me happy =u=_

**Ludwig: You might be strict but you're still a good guy! (Though a bit scary... *shiver*) Back to my question! Same as Arthur's, got any honeymoon plans? Locations, not positions. ;) There's a lot of beautiful places here in America!**

_Haha, very funny. But as I said to Florida, Feli is picking the honeymoon spot and it's a surprise._

**Gilbert: Let's hear it for the only other person that can tie with Alfred for awesomeness! Did you know there's a place in Canada called New Prussia? It's in Ontario. :) Anyway, does Gilbird like Matthew?**

_Kesesese, of course Mattie named a place after his awesome husband! And yes, Gilbird likes him. He actually seems really happy that we're together. That's cause he's the most awesome bird in the world._

**Matthew: I never forget about you! Don't let it get you down! Your maple syrup is full of win! So, when exactly did New Prussia come about? Is it recent or have I just been oblivious all this time?**

_Ah, New Prussia. I figured someone would ask eventually ^^; Honestly, I just thought the name was...awesome XD It's not too old, it's just that not many people know about it in the first place. Not many people pay attention to me..._

**Lovino: I just love that I'm an Italian-American! My great-grandfather actually met a mobster on the ride to America. True story if my grandmother can be trusted. So anyway, I guess I don't actually have a question for you. Just try to be a bit nicer to Antonio, yeah? He might annoy you sometimes but he loves you. ^^**

_Psh. -mumblessuperquiet- Why would I hurt him when I love him..._

**Antonio: Treat Lovino right! I have faith in you! Once again, I must ask, got any honeymoon plans?**

_Ay, Lovi and I are staying at my house! It's nice and sunny there and there are all sorts of places he's never been before so it'll be lots of fun!_

**Oh! Gilbert, Matthew, I almost forgot! Same question to you guys! Let's hear about that honeymoon!**

_G: We're staying at Mattie's place._

_M: Gil says he really wants to get to know Canada so we're going sightseeing._

_G: That's not what I meant, mien liebling._

_M: -moeblush- G-Gilbert!_

_G: Kesesese! ;D_

**That's it for now, thanks for answering my questions. May all eight of you have the happiest of marriages! Storm of America, signing off for now. ^^**

**Ok it's Ireland back again! -glares at Iggy- I hate you.**

_Hmph, like I care._

**Well anyway I took over little miss Frenchy's computer since she went to go get the frog and she said something about kicking someone's butt for not inviting her…I guess she was talking about Mattie or North Italy…**

**Well anyways on to my questions!**

**Iggy**

**You left the invite out on the table and Scott found it while raiding your whiskey and rum stash.**

_WHAT? You tell Scotland to leave my liquor alone right this instant!_

**Hey little brother why didn't you want us to know about this anyway?**

_Because you're both pains in my arse and will never let me live it down._

**We were just going to pick on the American idiot.**

_Another reason why I wanted you not to know. Only I am allowed to pick on Alfred._

**American idiot (America)**

**You had better take care of Iggy cause if you don't I will find you and hurt you.**

_Are you kidding? I'm a hero! And a hero never treats his woman poorly!_

**So how much you wanna bet that most of the states don't like Iggy?**

_Eh, I'd say a good bunch of them. XD Probably the older ones more than the younger ones. They were there with me in my rebellious days so they still feel some of that resentment sometimes. But I'm sure I can soften them up!_

**Mattie**

**...who are you?**

**Just joking kid try to keep your brother in line please.**

_You worried me for a second. I do try to keep him in line. I think it's impossible. ^^;_

**Sooooooooooo hows life?**

_Um…Pretty good. After all, I'm newly married :'D_

**Oh and can I haz syrup please?**

_Sure, I don't see why not. I'll send you over some when I get home._

**Prussia**

**Hey are you even a country still?**

_No, but does that matter? I'm still awesome._

**And...can I play with the cute yellow bird you have...please?**

_Gott, everyone wants to play with Gilbird. We should just have an awesome bird party where everyone gets a bird of their own so I can keep mine to myself!_

**Germany**

**Hope you like eating pasta.**

_I've grown used to it._

**So um...how are things going?**

_I'd say they're alright I guess._

**And please try to make sure nothing goes completely crazy.**

_I've been trying. But it's a bit of a project to promise that much._

**North Italy**

**I have a dare for you. I dare you to give your brother a kiss in front of Germany and Spain, and you can't tell them it's a dare. -smirks-**

_Ve~, like a kiss on the cheek? Ok =v=_

**South Italy**

**Soooooo...you having fun with Spain?-smirks-**

_As much fun as you can have with a stupid happy bastard like him._

**Spain**

**Are you happy to have Lovi finally be yours after...how many rejections? I kinda lost count after 9,001 I think it was.**

_Thanks for rubbing in how wonderful it was to be rejected time and time again by the only person I've ever wanted to spend my life with. Ah, but it was worth it now that he's mine forever~ :D_

**Well see ya!**

**-Ire**

**P.S. Don't do anything I wouldn't do~;3**

**Hey! Brazil is back.**

**Poland, you win this time but only because I have been gulity of not waiting until the reception and because you have the best shoes ever. **

_Like, damn straight!_

**Romano, did you wear heels with your dress? Or did you not even think about going to that level? **

_They tried to put me in heels. I said that if they did they would wake up with them sticking out of their asses.  
_

**For Spain and Prussia, you guys should go comfort France. It must suck hard being the only single guy in a group of friends. Why not take him out clubbing or try to set him up with a country that doesn't think he's an incurable perv or is just as pervy as him. **

_A: Ay...I think we might be horrible friends._

_G: Ja, you're right. Here we were so wrapped up in getting married that we forgot about our best friend!_

_A: Let's go fix this!_

Antonio and Gilbert left the table and made their way to one in a far corner where Francis was sitting alone with a few empty wine glasses surrounding him. His head was on the table and he was groaning to himself quietly.

"Frenchie! Get up!" Gilbert called out when they were a foot away.

"Si, Francis, talk to us! We're sorry." The two pulled up chairs on either side of their best friend and put a hand on each on his shoulders.

"I know you wanted to invade Lovino and Mattie's vitals...And Arthur's and Feli's...but I didn't think you'd get this upset about us getting hitched," Gilbert said. "You gotta lighten up, Frenchie! There are other fish in the sea."

"It doesn't seem that way. No one wants to give poor France love. Mon Dieu, I shall be alone forever!" the Frenchman spoke without lifting his head.

"Well, maybe it's because you're such a pervert..." Antonio suggested.

"But there has to be someone who's able to tolerate him!"

"Hm...How about Ivan?"

Francis and Gilbert both shuddered at the thought. "Not that I don't think that he is a wonderful person but Ivan seems a bit too overboard for my tastes," Francis said, hoping that if the creepy Russian was listening, he heard his polite rejection.

"I don't blame you, dude. That guy is way freaky. Who do you have in mind?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, my prime targets have all been snatched up. Alas, I cannot think of someone. Perhaps your blog followers would like to suggest possible partners for Big Brother."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! There are tons of people out there asking us questions," Antonio said.

"Kesese, we'll have you a boyfriend in no time!" Gilbert cheered. "Come on, let's go back to the table. Come with us Frenchie." Francis gladly accepted the offer and the Bad Friends Trio went back to the head table arm in arm.

**Since two of the three Bad Friends are taken, does that mean that the Bad Friends Trio won't be as bad? **

_G: Oh hell no! Just because we're married men doesn't mean our personalities change right?_

_A: Si! We will always be bad to the bone._

_F: Ah, mes amis~! You make me so happy inside._

**Spain, did you get all of your colonies to come to the wedding? Because I imagine that must be a lot. **

_I had planned to invite them all but Roderich and Vash put an end to that. Whoever came up with the idea to put them in charge of the money es un idioto!_

**For England, the same question. **

_Well my colonies are a bit more sparse these days. They're all around here somewhere._

**England, I agree with you that business marriages can be a pain. Right now, I'm suppose to be engaged/ready to marry Russia and honestly, I forget about that almost every day if I'm not reminded. I'm willing to bet Russia feels the same way. **

_I'm glad someone can understand my position. And I had no idea about your engagement to Russia...God bless you._

**Kiku! Why not just get hitched already? Sicily seems like a great girl/country! And plus if you get engaged, as one of your oldest allies that means I get to be in charge of planning your bachelor party! But I guess that Holland would have to help to. Wouldn't that be awesome though having me and the Netherlands plan your bachelor party?**

_I believe that if I do get married to Cici-chan, I won't be informing you until the day of the ceremony. I...I don't think I can handle a bachelor party. / However, I do have a plan…But please don't mention anything to her._

**Must be going, but I must say this wedding is amazing!**

**Hej, Åland here. I wasn't invited! But, I could properly have tagged along with Finland if he wasn't such an idiot.**

**Everyone:**

**What do you think of us Nordics? And are the guys there?**

_L: Hm, they should be around here somewhere._

_F: Ve~, they have their own table together! I really like the Nordics! Especially Finland, he's so nice!_

_Al: Yeah, you guys aren't so bad._

_A: Well except for that time with the bloody volcano. I couldn't get to Alfred's for weeks! I-I mean…my p-people couldn't get home from Alfred's…_

_M: I like hanging out with the Nordics. They actually remember me._

**Iggy and America:**

**Isn't you two like, adoptive brothers? Isn't those kind of things illegal at your house?**

_A: When Alfred became independent he was no longer my brother. We were never blood relatives in the first place so it's nothing like what you're thinking._

_Al: Even if we were I don't know if I could resist Iggy's super hot pirate get ups or his punk phase. ;D_

_A: Oh, can it, you wanker._

**Cici:**

**Come on, don't be so simple minded! We live in the 21th century, ask Japan yourself if he can't himself.**

_You know what? You're right! I'm not going to sit around and wait anymore. I'm doing this myself! I just need a ring and a plan by the end of the reception..._

**Well, all from me! Ses?

* * *

**

Ok people, you now not only can ask questions, but also suggest someone for France to go after! Much as he's not my favorite character, it is sad that he is the only one alone out of his friends. So let's get him hooked up with someone! :D


	7. The List Begins

To you, my loyal ASN readers I am the most sorry of all. T_T Somehow this story is always the last one and takes the longest to be updated. I'm sooooo sorry I've neglected it TOT I didn't add much detail to the chapter as far as the story goes because I kind of plan to have a kind of game for France to find out who he should be with, and that'll be next chapter. But this is still sooooo super late 8( I'm sorry, again and again and again! I hope you forgive me and continue to leave me questions even though I probably don't deserve it for leaving you hanging. 8( I still love you all!

~SXS

P.S. FINALLY THEY FIXED THE PROBLEM! I would have had this out like two weeks ago if it weren't for fanfiction bugging out. :p

* * *

"Alright, Frenchie, here's what we're gonna do," Gilbert said, laying out a piece of paper in front of Francis while they sat in front of the laptop. "We're gonna make a list of all the people that the world suggests and then from those we're going to narrow it down till you find someone you like."

"Si! It'll be like one of those silly American bachelor game shows," Antonio added. "It'll be fun!"

"Well, if you really think this will work. God will work in my favor this time!" Francis put on a determined face and opened the laptop. "It's time to meet my eligible candidates."

**Hi, Storm again!**

**Don't give up hope, France, we'll find someone for you!**

_Merci, mon ami. We will take all your suggestions for our special plan, ohohon~._

**Umm, let's see... Well, Russia is scary, and he might kill you over China, so...**

**Hey, Estonia, how do you feel about France?**

_Well I've never personally had a problem with him. He did recognize me early on and we interact frequently but...I don't see him as material for a relationship. No offense to him, but he's just not my type._

**Or maybe Denmark? Oh, but he's still after Norway, huh...**

**Everyone's pretty well paired off, it seems. Oh! What about Seychelles? Oh, but you're looking for a boyfriend, aren't you? Well... South Korea is always fun. Free-spirited and all, right? And he loves groping, just like you! Yeah, maybe you should try to talk to South Korea!**

_Oho! So there is another nation who enjoys the feel of the body? I shall add him to my list. Also, I am not only looking for a boy. I am a lover of all beautiful people! My friends merely said boyfriend because there are many more eligible male candidates than females amongst the nations._

**Massachusetts: The moment you've all been waiting for; We're back!**

**Vermont: Yes, yes we are.**

**Aunt Prussia;**

**Delaware: I suppose if you're alright with the name...**

**Massachusetts: HELLZ YEAH! Frederick the Great was AWESOME.**

**Delaware:...You only remember him from the Revolution.**

**Massachusetts: Yes, and he was AWESOME then!**

_Kesesese finally someone else who understands! Too bad Old Fritz wasn't immortal :(_

**Vermont: Where do you think we can get a bird similar to Gilbird. We say 'like' because we know we can't get one as 'awesome' as yours. -secret eyeroll-**

_Well Gilbird is one of a kind. ;D If one day he finds a lady bird, I'll see if I can get you one of his eggs. This way you can have a fraction of his awesome._

**Uncle Canada;**

**Vermont: I'm am soooo awesome. And you agree.**

**Massachusetts: Why exactly?**

**Vermont: Because my people decided to put blonde brownie chunks into maple flavored ice cream with maple-caramel swirls!**

**Delaware: Oh yeah! I love Ben and Jerry's!**

_That sounds heavenly! Ok, before we go on our honeymoon, we're stopping there to grab big buckets of that ice cream!_

**Spain and Romano;**

**Massachusetts: Romano, may I suggest dressing him up as a Disney Princess?**

**Vermont: Now, now, he shouldn't dress Spain up...unless we get pictures.**

**Delaware: I hope you have an...interesting honeymoon.**

_I'll give you pictures if you suggest a princess for that bastard to be._

**Germany and Italy;**

**Massachusetts: Nice choice Italy!**

**Vermont: Totally! You're gonna love it Germany!**

**Delaware: Are you two enjoying building up the suspense?**

**Massachusetts: Yes, quite alot, thank you.**

_I can only hope that you're telling the truth and that it is somewhere good..._

**Poland;**

**Vermont: OMG, your fashion sense is so awesome! We definitely have to go shopping at some point! Maybe I can get Rhode to come too!**

**Massachusetts: 0_0 I...is Vermont showing her GIRL side?**

**Delaware: I think so...um, and thank you for reminding everyone constantly to answer our questions.**

_Liek no problem! I love this blogging stuff. And we totes should go to the mall together Monty~! I can show you all the best places to liek expand your fashion horizons._

**Sicily;**

**Vermont: You go girl!**

**Delaware: And please stop being angry at Poland. He's only trying to help us all...**

_I guess I can understand that. But still, he had to interrupt the ceremony? It was supposed to be perfect! 8[_

**Japan;**

**Delaware: I'm happy for you and Sicily.**

**Massachusetts: Hopefully you two will get along further soon. ;)**

**Vermont: -glare- If you're implying what I think you are...**

_A-Arigatou. *blush* I can only hope that things work out from here on._

**England;**

**Vermont: Lucky for you, Mass just left to do something.**

**Delaware: I think he said something about trying to convince Scotland to share some of your rum...**

**Massachusetts: Back! Who are we on?**

**Vermont: That was quick. What did Scotland say?**

**Massachusetts: He'll think about it. Oh, and just so ya know, Delaware still hates you even though he's more 'sensible'.**

**Delaware: -.- Thank you for speaking for me. England, I don't really like you, but I don't think I can control them when they hardly even notice me...**

_Fine. Who needs you three anyway? There are 47 other states who are probably much nicer._

**Dad;**

**Massachusetts: Awesome! Especially since WE weren't gonna pay for it.**

**Vermont: Oh, and since England was really mean to his older siblings and didn't even invite them to the wedding, do you think maybe we could please invite them to the party too? -puppydog eyes-**

**Delaware: It would be really fair and you ARE the nicest most fair person there is.**

**Massachusetts: And you're the best dad EVER.**

_I don't see why not! The more the merrier! This party will blow the actual reception out of the water!_

**Delaware: Just an addition, are territories like Puerto Rico our cousins or something?**

_That's right! We're all one big family!_

**France;**

**Vermont: We did some research, and-**

**Massachusetts: Wait wait wait! Why are we helping this weirdo?**

**Delaware: Haven't you ever heard the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?**

**Vermont: Plus, now that Prussia is our aunt, I suppose he's kinda a family friend.**

**Massachusetts: Oh. Continue then.**

**Vermont: Our research showed that apparently, you and Ireland have been having rather good relations.**

**Delaware: And not just recently. It's been for a while.**

**Vermont: That, and you both share a mutual dislike for Eyebrows.**

_Ah~, another lovely addition to my list. Miss Ireland is quite the pretty girl, and we do have things in common. Plus my little Paris is friends with her. Merci, états américains._

**Massachusetts: Well, I think that's all for now!**

**Vermont: Bye!**

**Delaware: We'll all drop by next time too!**

**Oh great now Paris is lost. I know that she was going to find the frog but she just called me saying she got lost. France go get your daughter!**

_Mon Dieu, here I thought that perhaps we would form a relationship but you call me a frog! I see already it will turn out like myself and Angleterre all over._

**Iggy**

**I told him...he tried to kill me. Help me, please?**

**Sorry little brother didn't know you felt that way about me and the rest...**

**I was just kidding! I wasn't going to pick on anyone!**

**America**

**Good to hear that you'll take care of him. I may not always get along with him but he's still my brother.**

**Yeah I remember your "rebellious days" those where the days that I would find Iggy drunk and crying.**

_:/ I'll never be able to make up for that completely..._

**Mattie**

**No worries! I haven't forgotten you yet. Yeah I can't remember how many of us have tried to get him to behave...it never worked.**

**Thanks! Oh and out of you and your brother you're the one I like best.**

_Th-thank you! I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before! That's really nice of you._

**Prussia**

**Not really I just wanted to know...and yeah you're awesome but only cause of Mattie!**

_Whoa, what! I love Mattie to death and he is basically as awesome as I am, but I'm still awesome without him!_

**Germany**

**Yeah well just ask cause I know your the only one (besides Cici) that can keep the peace around there.**

_Yes, and even then, she can get somewhat out of control when her temper spikes, which leads to more problems._

**North Italy**

**Ok kiss him on the cheek I just hope Japan or Cici get's a pic of it!**

_Ok, I'll do it now!_

"Ve, fratello!" Feliciano turned to his brother.

"What do you want, dumbass?" Lovino asked in annoyance. The younger Italian pressed his lips to his cheek, causing him to go tomato red. There was a flash and Kiku pulled a polaroid picture out of a camera.

"It's a good thing I always have my trusty, instant-developing camera with me," he said, waving it to dry. Cici of course came over to see the capture of the moment.

"CH-CHIGI! What do you think you're doing? Get off me!" Lovino pushed Feliciano away and he almost fell out of his chair.

"Aw, fratello, don't you love me?" Feliciano looked like he might cry.

"Why would I, when you're such a dumb, pasta eating, WURST LOVING bastard!" the elder brother cried.

"Ve…" Feli's eyes watered slightly.

"Oh great." Lovino facepalmed when he realized that he had gone over the top. "Hey, stupid. Don't cry. I…I guess I…I do care about you, ok dammit?"

"Ve? Yay!" Feliciano threw his arms around him and the cranky Italian suddenly went sour again.

"Hey, I didn't say you could do that! Go snuggle with your stupid potato!"

"Ok~!" Feliciano turned and rubbed his face into Ludwig's shoulder. The German hadn't moved or really had much of a reaction to the strange scene and simply put an arm around his new husband. He had gown accustomed to his random displays of affection and didn't mind so long as there was a limit.

**South Italy**

**Yeah I know I've hung out with the idiot trio before not that much fun. But I think you'll find the fun somewhere~**

_There's only one thing I can think of that would be fun…Not that I'd want to do anything with him! Even if we're married..._

**Spain**

**Sure thing and please tell France to stay out of my pub.**

_Ay, something tells me that that's not going to be easy._

**Love,**

**Miss Ireland**

**And please France go get Paris. She keeps calling me to come find her and I can't leave my hiding space for fear of a drunk Scotland trying to kill me.**

**Brazil**

**Hey!**

**Cici, if you need help with anything feel free to contact me. **

_Thank you! Why haven't we spoken before, you seem like a fun person?_

**I can't believe Roderich and Vash would do something like that to you Antonio. Why didn't you tell me! The location of my place puts in prime position for contact with your colonies. We could have all car-pooled together to the wedding.**

_Si, but you know, I think I'll take inspiration from America and we can have our own party in Latino America. Just me, my colonies, and Lovi of course!_

**Japan! Why would you not tell me about the wedding! You are always the first person I tell when I'm getting married or divorced! But I can understand that my personality is a little bit out there for someone as quiet at you. And are you sure you can't handle a bachelor party or you just can't handle a bachelor party thrown by me and Holland? **

_Well, if I said anything too far ahead of time, you would be able to somehow trow a bachelor party. I'm too old for that sort of thing, and the fact that it's you and Holland-san makes it even less likely that I would be able to survive. I'm sorry. If it were perhaps a very mild bachelor party where we stayed home and watched anime or something similar, it might be more manageable._

**France I am more than willing to help you find dates! Although due to where I am I can mostly only help with setting you up with Spain's South American colonies. **

**Spain, would you mind if France dated one of your former colonies? **

_Ah…Well, I guess I wouldn't mind. If it makes him happy, then I guess that's all that matters, right? I'll just have to make sure that he behaves with them. I still feel like a padre to most of them!_

**Now France first and foremost, you just wanted a boyfriend right? No chance of a girl whatsoever right? Once I find that out, I'll be ready to set up blind dates with the other South American countries! **

_Oho, no.__As I stated before, it was simply that assumption of Gilbert and Antonio that I would like to have a boyfriend. I am completely open to anyone no matter their gender._

**But in reality being single isn't so bad. I'm a single country and more than happy about it. And plus when you're single you can go clubbing! I've been needing a new clubbing partner and a lot of people meet their other half at clubs!**

_Young country, you do not understand! I have been alone for so long, and after trying so hard to find mon amour vrai, I still have no success when my best friends do. I yearn for someone to invade- I mean…to love! However, I am not entirely opposed to the idea of clubbing with you. ;]_

**Åland here, again. I really need to get a life...**

**Matthew:**

**Of course we do, you're the awesome Canada. But, I haven't seen you since the Olympics, would you want to come over her some day too, I don't know, talk, take a look at the land?**

_Sure! It'll be lovely to see different scenery and hang out with you all._

**America:**

**You still don't know where I live I suppose? **

_Dude, I think my map is broken. I can't find anyone on here! Just me and some big blank space that I don't recognize. Oh wait! That's Canada. And then there's Mexico or whoever. But Iggy's not even on here. That's weird. Oh well, I guess I'll have to buy a new one._

**How do you handle being dad to 50 states? Must be pretty hard to keep an eye on 'em.**

_Oh man, it is. Sometimes I forget their names and I never know where they all are at one time. So I just let them do whatever, as long as they call sometimes. Eh…that might not be the best way to parent but I'm busy!_


	8. Plans, Plans, and More Plans

HELLOOOOOOOO everyone! :D Good to see you all and this time with a much more juicy chapter to go with my reappearance! I'm sorry for the delay AGAIN. I am a horrible author :( But I was preparing for vacation and it was a lot more stressful than I thought it would be. But now that that's over (it was AMAZING by the way; I went to Orlando so I went to WDW and Harry Potter!) I can get back on track with my writing. AND summer will be here soon! My classes are slowing down, especially because the AP tests are coming up (which I'm not taking thank God) so there isn't any homework, and once they're done next week there won't really be anything to do in those classes for the rest of the year really. I just have to contend with work. But at least I'm getting paid right?

Anyway, long paragraph is long. As always I wish for your enjoyment of my latest chapter and I would like to say that the next chapter will not be one to answer questions. I have something special planned 8D You can still leave some though because I can get to them in the chapter after this. And France doesn't need any more suggestions for girl/boyfriends. That conflict will be resolved next chapter. You'll see ;D So review, leave some questions, and look forward to the special next chapter that I hope will be out soon!

Love ya! And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and leaving questions every chapter! You're the reason that I want to keep going with this. ^^ Extra love for you!

~SXS

* * *

As the wedding reception continued on, Kiku managed to slip away from the head table and went in search of someone to ask for advice from. The first person he happened upon who was unoccupied was the DJ. He made his way around the back of the huge speakers to where the DJ was sitting amongst his CDs.

"E-excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you could help me with a problem," Kiku said with a small bow.

"Yo, I'm just here to play the music. I don't really think I can-" But Kiku ignored him and began to speak almost to himself about the issue troubling his thoughts.

"I really do care deeply for Cici-chan. I want to be with her for a long time. But I am such an old man, and I've never had a relationship like this before. I don't know if I'm ready for a commitment. And yet, if I do not commit soon, I feel that I will lose my chances completely. She is such a wonderful person and one of the few people in my life that I've made a strong connection with. I want nothing more than to know that she will always be at my side. Perhaps marriage is the right course."

The DJ rolled his eyes at Kiku's monologue and sat back in his chair. "But what if that's not really what Cici-chan wants after all? What if perhaps I propose and she rejects it? I would be so humiliated I might even go back into isolation. I don't want to take the risk. But something tells me that I must. There really is no reason to fear her rejection. If she doesn't care enough to want to marry me perhaps we were not meant to be after all. I wish that would not be the case in the end. But I shall not worry. I am a noble Japanese soldier and I will do this with pride and accept the outcome, no matter what."

At this point, Kiku turned to the DJ with a low bow. "Thank you very much for your help, sir. You are very good person."

"Whatever man."

"I have a favor to ask of you as well. When I give this signal-" Here Kiku winked and made a thumbs up gesture "-I would like you to play a certain song."

"Well that is my job. Whatever you say, dude. What song?" He leaned over and whispered the title and artist into his ear. "Ok, just let me know when." The DJ put his headphones back on and started rummaging through his CDs to find the one with the right track and have it ready.

Satisfied, Kiku snuck his way across the dance floor and out the door, heading for the nearest jewelry store.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Cici sat alone and sighed. The reception was going decently at least, but seeing all the happy newlyweds made her want to experience it for herself. She wanted to be the one who got dressed up and who got to have the special first dance to a special song just for her and Kiku. But at this point, it almost felt like that would never happen.

"Um, Sicily?" A deep voice sounded from next to her. She turned to find that Ludwig had come and sat down, surprisingly without her littlest brother on his arm.

"Oh great. What do you want potato-head?" she grumbled. "And where's my little Feli?"

"He went to the bathroom. And I saw you alone here, and you seem to be troubled." She was still not entirely happy with Ludwig, despite the fact that he was now her brother-in-law, but she was almost warming up to him. She first needed to make sure he was going to treat Feliciano right before she gave him a real chance.

"I'm not that troubled. Except that...I really want to get married." Well, she needed to get it out to someone and since everyone else seemed to be all caught up in the festivities, she might as well tell him.

"Then why not ask Kiku to marry you?" he said as though that were an obvious solution.

"I would but I'm afraid to." And it was true. Cici wasn't one to get scared much, that was the job of her brothers. But the thought of proposing herself had put some fear into her.

"Why? You're in love right?"

"Of course we are! But Kiku...You know how he is. He might be afraid to get married. I'm surprised half the time that he's not afraid to kiss me. I really love him, he's a wonderful person but this distant physicality...Sometimes it's difficult to deal with."

Ludwig nodded. He knew all too well how the Japanese man acted. He remembered Feliciano telling him of a time he had hugged him and how it had made him overreact. It was surprising that he engaged in the type relationship where touching and being close was a requirement.

"Well, I can understand your concerns. But even if you two are less physically close than most couples, you are very emotionally connected. I've seen the way that you can understand each other. It's quite remarkable. There is no reason that Kiku should reject your proposal. He loves you very much, and I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you, now or ever."

For the first time since they had met, Cici actually smiled at the words of the German. "You know what? You're right! I shouldn't be afraid. We have strong bond and nothing is going to break it. It'll work. It _has_ to work!"

She stood with a new air of determination, but before she left, she turned back to Ludwig. "You know, you're not so bad for a giant potato." Then she left the reception hall and headed for the nearest mall. Ludwig shook his head and got up as he saw Feliciano approaching, knowing he was going to want to go back out on the dance floor.

About a half an hour later, both Kiku and Cici had returned from their emergency shopping trips. Upon getting back to the dance floor, the latter made her way to the DJ to tell him a special song she wanted to have him play and the signal that would tell him when to do it. With both of their plans in place, unknown to the other, they both returned to the head table and met up in front of the laptop.

"It seems we have more questions already," Kiku said, with a slight tone of nervousness. The thought of what he was going to do soon was causing him to get a little shaky.

"Y-yeah! We better call everyone over." Cici was also nervous for the task ahead. She used the extra adrenaline energy to run across the dance floor and gather all the husbands and Francis together for another round of question answering.

**Hey all you morons. Well all of you except Matt, Lovino and Feli. Netherlands is on the roll people. Why the hell wasn't I informed of this? I sure have some stupid cousins...Jeez I only thought Gilbert was stupid but you too Ludwig?**

_fhejkhfd What do you mean stupid? I AM AWESOME! And that's my little brother you're talking about! I may have gotten the looks, but West got plenty of brains._

**Anyway,**

**Matthew: What's up dude haven't spoken you in a while what color flowers do you want on the tulip festival?**

_Hmm...Well I do love the color red. ^^_

**Gilbert: How did you get so lucky with this guy? I am stuck here with Lux and Bell...**

_I said it before. A-W-E-S-O-M-E! And with awesomeness comes extra luck._

**Arthur: Hey I saved your stash don't worry about. Why did you put it in plain sight anyway?**

_Usually they say that hiding things in plain sight is the best place. I guess I was mistaken._

**Alfred: Hey how is New York doing? I miss the little guy...**

_New York is good. He's a lot different though than you probably remember him. He tends to think he's a hotshot and acts like he owns the place! Plus he's metro now and sometimes he gets into trouble. You should totally visit though, and see if he remembers you or how he was before._

**Lovino: Hey kid how's it going? Are you still able to hold out with that moron?**

_Just barely. Antonio can be such an idiot most of the time. But I guess now I'll have to put up with the bastard all the time. Him and his stupid tomato-loving and his damn happy face all the time and his stupid cute butt...I MEAN NOT CUTE AT ALL!_

**Antonio: Ugh...Did you perhaps find my old pipe I left at your place? Mark wants to see it...**

_I did see something that looked like it could have been a pipe wedged under one of the dressers. I can check when I get home and mail it to you..._

**Feliciano: Hey could you keep it down when your at Lud's place? I don't want to be up all night anymore...**

_F: I'm sorry! I didn't realize that we were making so much noise, ve~. I'll make sure to keep the windows closed next time! OR even better, Luddy can just come to my house for sex~! =v=_

_L: F-Feli! *superblush*_

**Ludwig: Same for you and why the hell did your people come with a Paul the second! I hate that damn thing...Oh and De Keukenhof has dedicated the theme of the park to you since many of your people like the flower park.**

_First of all, I apologize for making you upset with Paul. And secondly, I'm honored that you would dedicate something like that to me and my people. Thank you._

**Kiku: How are you doing? I'm worried about you...**

_I'm quite fine, Oranda-kun. There is no need to be worried. But I feel we have not seen each other in a long time. We should make time to see each other again, maybe chat over some tea._

**And you're finally out of your house you have a girlfriend and now you are still being innocent?**

_I...I cannot help myself sometimes. It is just my nature to act that way. But Cici-chan thankfully understands. Though sometimes I fear that she might choose to leave me if I do not start 'coming out of my shell'._

**You never will learn I guess...**

**Cici: Hey girl! I hope Kiku is being not to pulled to himself...What do you like so much about him?**

_Well for one thing, he is very attractive ;] But he's also so kind and such a gentle soul. He knows how to listen and understand. And we always find something to talk about. Plus we share common interests like cooking and yaoi. ^^_

**That's it for now I guess...Oh and for France Bel is looking for you saying she is lonely...**

**She is not a boyfriend but she can put up with you.**

_Ohonhon~, the lovely Belgique. Not only is she beautiful but she is also right near my own house. I believe I will be putting her at the top of my list._

**But do keep things save for now or you won't get a shot and you will be buried under my tulip fields never to be seen again.**

_No need to be so vicious, mon cher. I will do nothing to hurt your sister. That is, unless she wants me to ;D_

**And Antonio...Bel forced me to say this but...I guess things are okay now...**

_Verdad? Well, that's great news! I hated the fact that we were still on such bad terms, but now I feel much better! Gracias, mi nuevo amigo!_

**Doei!**

**Tokyo**

**-running about- Gah! Where did I put that! -tosses papers about- ah! Found it! -blinks- ...this isn't due for another week..-headdesks- Well besides that craziness I have more questions~**

**Francis: If you want we could date~ If Senpai says it's alright of course~ ;D**

_So many choices, so little time! Mon ami, Gilbert and Antonio are going to put you into their little 'game' they are setting up. And if you are lucky enough, you will have a chance with moi~._

**Lovi: I have a question this time! ^^ Would you ever like Tonio to go back to his pirating days~?**

_*blushingjustthinkingaboutit* N-No! No matter how hot- I MEAN HORRIBLE he looked in those outfits, when he was a pirate he would leave me behind! I need him around...TO COOK FOR ME DAMMIT, NOT FOR ANYTHING ELSE!_

**Tonio: I dare you to dress up and act like you did during your pirating days! Also you people send me pictures..I need it...for research..**

_Well, I guess if that's what the people want, then I will deliver!_

**Ludwig: ...Did Gilbert ever touch you..strangely when you were young? -smiles innocently- I'm just curious~**

_N-Nein! Why would he ever do something like that? I know he can be perverted, but that? Never!_

**Feli: Do you have a good recipe for gelato? I've been wanting to make it myself, but I can't seem to find a recipe that I could trust.**

_Of course I do, ve~, it's my favorite dessert after all! Ok, so you'll need 2 cups of milk, a cup of heavy cream, 4 egg yolks and a 1/2 cup sugar. And if you want to add a flavor you can do that too! So, take the milk and cream and mix it and heat it until it foams, then take it off. Then beat the egg yolks and sugar until it gets all frothy. Don't taste it though, because it doesn't taste good at all, even with the sugar. And then you whisk in the milk slowly and put it back in the saucepan to cook on medium. Also if you want to add flavors, then you can put them in now. I love chocolate, ve~! Then you use a wooden spoon to stir it until it gels slightly. Pour it through a strainer into a bowl and chill it overnight. And the next day you can actually make it like gelato! Put it in an ice cream maker and freeze it, then when it's done put it in a container and put it in the freezer. And that's all there is too it, ve~! You'll have delicious gelato in no time and I'll come to your house and we can eat it together. Oh! And you could make a pasta-flavored one. That would be really good! Ve~ gelato is so yummy!_

**Alfred: You have to play this awesome new game called ao Oni..though it might be too scary for you..-shrugs- So what do you plan to do on your honeymoon~?**

_Hey, the hero isn't afraid of anything! I'll play you're game! And I want to go to San Bernardino in CA because that's where the first MickeyD's was. But Iggy thinks that's stupid. So we're probably going to Orlando! At least there's something there that'll impress him...THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! :D_

**Mattie: How long have you had Kumajiro?**

_Wow, I haven't really given that much thought. As far back as I can remember Kumakaka's been with me. I think it's been since I was born._

**Gilbert: Do you want a Das Beer Boot! Cause they look awesome.**

_Mein Gott...I just Googled that to see what it was and it's...it's...almost as awesome as me! I. WANT. ONE! Get it for me as a wedding gift and I shall declare you awesome too!_

**That's all I have so far..Well Bye Bye~ ^^**

**Miss Ireland**

**Okay while I'm STILL stuck in this closet waiting for Scott to pass out or sober up, I'll keep talking to you guys.**

**Brother**

**Please help me, do you know of anyway to calm Scott down when he's in a drunk rage?**

_Sometimes bagpipe music does the trick, though sometimes it only calms him temporarily. You might have to wait till the wanker rages himself to sleep._

**Alfred**

**Well baby brother I guess I never said this but welcome to the family.**

_Technically it's kinda like a welcome back since I used to be in the family before but then I wasn't but now I am again just in a different way. But still, thanks!_

**Oh and I kinda like some of your states. I mean they're kinda cool...I guess.**

_They're __all__ cool! After all, they have the coolest father on the planet!_

**France**

**Okay yeah the frog thing I picked up from my lovely brothers. I don't really hate you but be warned I do have a real bad temper.**

_It's nothing that cannot be smoothed out with some proper romance, I'm sure. I promise you, I am very good at loosening people up, in more ways that one~ ;D_

**Paris is okay, I mean she's sweet but she keeps trying to make me dress like a girl.**

_Ah, I can understand. She likes to be in the latest and frilliest fashions. She gets that from her Papa. But I'm sure you look magnifique no matter what you wear ;]_

**Kiku**

**Thanks for snapping me a picture man I can't wait to see it!**

_It is my duty to always be ready with a camera to snap a shot of anything._

**Antonio**

**I mean you and Gilbert are welcome in my pub same with your "wives" but I don't want Francis driving out my costumers.**

_A: Ay, we can understand that. But we'd be sure to watch him._

_G: Yeah, we'd be sure to keep Frenchie in line! It's two against one._

**Mattie**

**You're welcome and it's true! But wait...France never said that you were better then America? Really?**

_Well, whenever Alfred did something that impressed him he would forget about me...It's just the natural course of things I guess ^^ Plus he was more concerned with trying to win Al's favor ever since him and Arthur found him for the first time, up through the Revolution. But it's ok, I'm used to it._

**Prussia**

**Okay I give your awesome. But Old Fritz has to be the one person that was and still is more awesome then you.**

_The Awesome Me approves this statement._

**Well I have to go...Scott found me. Hope I live to ask you more questions. Bye.**

**Brazil is backkk!**

**Cici) I know! All the times we see each other at meetings we never talk! I think you're really cool and adorable! Sicilian city names are so pretty! And you and Japan are so good for each other, you can be a bit shy like him but you have that Italian aura to ya!**

_Thank you ^^ Next world meeting we are sitting together and then we can hang afterwards!_

**America) Now that you and Iggy are hitched, how is 4th of July going to work out? If you live together, wouldn't it be hard to ignore each other?**

_Well I was kinda hoping that Iggs would be over the whole 4th of July thing because now we're back together! But maybe I'll just have to take the calendars down around that time and smother him with presents and sex so he forgets. XD_

**England) How do you take your tea?**

_The _proper_ way. Black with two lumps of sugar. If you put any milk or cream into it, you lose the flavor of the tea itself, and the sugar is just enough so that it's not too bitter to sip._

**Canada) It has been brought to my attention that you and Netherlands have somewhat similar cannabis laws. Which makes me wonder, have you and Holland ever smoked together? You seem so innocent for such a thing!**

_M-maple! I was trying to forget about that...I don't smoke anymore. I just experimented a little, that's all. Netherlands tried to make me go further but I didn't really want to. The laws I didn't have as much control of. My boss handles most of that stuff._

**Spain) How cute of you to still feel like a papa to your former colonies! I'm sure France would treat them all with the utmost respect!**

_Si, I suppose. But I would still have to watch him like a hawk. He may be mi amigo, but if he made a mistake with my kids I would have to get my axe 8D_

**France) Awesome that you're open to both genders! It makes the dating pool bigger! How about you and Colombia? He makes coffee and you make wine, wine causes hangovers and coffee helps cure them. Perfect balance. He's pretty happy but he can have his serious times too. Or Venezuela, she's really attractive and cares about looking good. You care about looking good and are attractive.**

_Ah, Mon Dieu! I ask for help from the internet and am left with many possibilities! Merci, merci! I shall add them to the list._

**And it's great that you wouldn't mind going clubbing with me. ;]**

**Massachusetts: Dammit. I thought that Ireland would work.**

**Vermont: YOU thought? It was me and him that figured it out!**

**Delaware: Please don't fight until we've finished answering the questions!**

**Aunt Prussia and Uncle Canada;**

**Vermont: Ooooh, baby Gilbirds?**

**Delaware: That would be nice...**

**Massachusetts: No, that would be AWESOME.**

**Delaware:...right.**

**Vermont: Anyway, we were thinking about how happy you two are together when we realized; how did you even meet?**

**Massachusetts: *gag* If this involves a romantic story, I'm out.**

**Vermont: *grabs neck* No, romantic stories are nice, so you will sit here and listen to it!**

_G: Kesese I remember it like it was yesterday. I wrote this awesome blog on April Fool's day one year and Mattie posted on it about sending me some maple syrup. And it was the best thing I ever tasted! So, I declared him to be awesome and then we started to hang out at the world meetings._

_M: At first Gil wouldn't recognize me, but soon he came to be the only person who consistently saw me. And eventually, being that he didn't really need to be there in the first place because he's not a nation, and no one notices my absence, we started ditching the meetings together._

_G: We hung out all over whatever town the meeting was in. And then one day instead of hanging out, we MADE out. And it was ten thousand times more AWESOME!_

_M: I have to agree, it was great. And that's how it happened._

**Spain and Romano;**

**Massachusetts: Snow White!**

**Vermont: Sleeping Beauty!**

**Delaware: Why not Cinderella?**

**Vermont: BRILLIANT!**

**Massachusetts: Yes! Definitely Cinderella! Poofy dress and all!**

Lovino showed a rare smile at the thought of dressing up Antonio as Cinderella. He turned to his new husband with the devilish grin and the Spaniard could only curse the three states for their stupid idea. But he did deserve it perhaps. He had tortured his Lovi before with silly costumes and made him wear a dress for the ceremony. It was only fair that he got a taste of his own medicine.

"Ok, Lovi. Dress me up!" He held his arms straight out.

"It's not fun if you don't struggle a little, bastardo! Don't ruin this for me," Lovino said, still with that smirk that Antonio was beginning to find to be the sexiest thing ever.

"Lovi, you should act this way more often," he said as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Don't think you're going to distract me with kissing, you tomato jerk. Let's go to the bathroom!" The Italian got up and dragged Antonio, the latter resisting a little.

After a few minutes the two returned, Antonio fully dressed from head to toe as the fairy tale princess. Of course, Kiku was there with his camera right away to take a snap shot, while the rest of the nations gathered around to snicker.

Antonio stood with a defeated expression and a strained smile on his face. Francis and Gilbert approached. "Well, if it isn't our good friend, _Antoinette_," the Frenchman said.

"Hahahaha, oh mein Gott! You look so funny!" Gilbert cracked up, doubling over in laughter.

"Ay...well it makes my Lovi happy, and I guess that's what matters right?" Antonio turned to see Lovino who was still smiling, probably for the longest time in his life, or at least as long as he had known him.

Lovino turned to look up at his husband, and fully took him in. In this outfit, he actually still looked hot. Heart racing, he blushed tomato red and suddenly all smiles disappeared.

"G-Go get changed out of that stupid thing!" he shouted.

"But Lovi, I was just getting used to it!"

"I SAID GO GET CHANGED DAMMIT! Che palle!" Lovino stormed back to the head table and sat facing away from everyone.

Antonio was confused, but nevertheless he returned to the bathroom to get out of the dress and back into his tux, merely shrugging on the way.

**Sicily and Japan;**

**Vermont: I see where you're coming from. I personally don't blame you. If someone ruined MY wedding...**

**Massachusetts: What, you would throw ice cream at them?**

**Vermont: No, I would throw sharpened ski poles at them.**

**Delaware: If you two had YOUR wedding messed up, what would you do? -cowers-**

_C: Honestly, I don't know what I would do off-hand. I would probably let my rage take over and do whatever my impulses told me. All I know is that in the end, they would have paid well for their crimes..._

_K: I would most likely ask them to please behave and be more respectful of the ceremony/reception._

**England;**

**Massachusetts: The rest of the New England states don't like you.**

**Delaware: Why do you have to be so mean, Mass? You don't know that.**

**Vermont: Oh, and you'll absolutely LOVE the party!**

**Massachusetts: You get to meet us face to face!**

**Delaware: Please don't try anything. It's supposed to be a NICE party!**

**Vermont and Massachusetts: FIIINE.**

_I'm willing to be civil if you lot are._

**Dad;**

**Massachusetts: PAAARTY! WOOO! This is gonna rock! I'm gonna dance and drink and-**

**Delaware: You're not old enough to drink...**

**Massachusetts: Technically I am!**

**Vermont: After how much New Hampshire yelled at you last time, no. No drinking.**

**Massachusetts: How about we ask dad? Are we allowed to drink since we're really, like, over 200 years old or something?**

_I would say ok if I knew you could hold your liquor better than Iggy, but I'm not sure. What happened last time you were drunk that made NH so mad?_

**France;**

**Delaware: Good luck, anyway.**

**Vermont: I'm sure that you'll find true love and it will be BEAUTIFUL!**

**Massachusetts: *gags***

**Delaware: Good bye!**

"Alright, I think we have enough people! This is a pretty solid list," Gilbert said.

"Si, I agree," Antonio said, looking over the albino's shoulder at the paper. "Looks like it's time for phase two?"

"Kesese this is going to be so cool! Let's go!" The two got up from the table and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Francis asked.

"We just have to...pick up a few things." Gilbert winked at him and the two left with mischievous grins.

"Ah, my dear friends. What would I do without them?"

* * *

Here's the pictures! :D Don't forget to get rid of the spaces when you put the links in.

Feli and Lovi: ht tp: / / i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ BrotherlyLove. jpg

Pirate Spain: ht tp: / / i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ PirateSpain. jpg

Spainerella: ht tp: / / i418. photobucket. com/ albums/ pp262/ SailorXStar/ Spainerella. jpg


	9. Finding Frenchie Love

Guys! I'm so sorryyyyyyyyy! I know it's been a really really REALLY long time, but between work, school, finals, graduation, ceremonies, and all that other junk (not to mention sleeping), I haven't had time to write in soooooo long! But now it's summer and I got a new laptop for graduation so that I can type wherever I want so there's never going to be another excuse for me to ever leave you hanging again! This story is close to being over soon anyway, so you won't have to worry about it. But still, in the future, I won't leave you, I promise!

Anyway, this is the special chapter that I told you about, and I really hope that you like it! I would like to thank **YoutubeGirl** and **X.x** **Under-Your-Spellx.X** for answering questions as Brazil and Tokyo respectively. Thanks so much you guys! :DDDD

Please read the note at the end of the chapter! Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

There was about an hour left in the reception and everyone was getting in as much dancing as they could before the end of the party. That is, everyone except Lovino and Matthew, whose husbands were currently MIA.

"Where the hell is that bastard?" Lovino grumbled. "Not that I care too much, but he should be here, dancing with ME!"

"And I'm surprised at Gil too. Usually he tells me where he's going before he disappears." Lovino didn't hear him, as usual.

"Even the albino potato is missing. What's going on?"

They weren't the only ones to notice either. Cici was constantly looking at the door wondering where the two thirds of the BFT had gotten to. "If they don't get back soon, they'll miss the last dance! Ooh, they're asking for it..."

"Relax, Cici-chan. I'm sure they'll return soon," Kiku said. And as if on cue, the door burst open to reveal Antonio who ran inside and wrapped a bandana around Fancis's face. Gilbert then followed, looking a little worse for wear. Trailing behind him was a wagon with what looked like a wooden board propped inside of it and a chain to which people were attached. They were blindfolded and gagged with their wrists tied together and locked onto the chain.

The DJ cut the music and everyone stopped to stare at the two. No one knew what to say at the sight of what could only be described as a kidnapping. But Gilbert easily broke the silence by shouting, "Clear the dance floor!"

Afraid of what was to come, all the guests obeyed and went to sit and watch in awe. All save for Cici who marched right up to Gilbert with a smile through gritted teeth. "Ahem...Gil. What are you doing?"

"Relax Izi! We're just trying to help Francis with his love problem!" He grinned and she twitched.

"But you're blocking the dance floor and the wedding is almost over! Do you have to do this now? During the reception I spent MONTHS planning? With kidnapped nations and everything?"

"Sicily," Antonio said, coming up to her and taking her hand. Gilbert did the same. "Would you really deny pobre Francis the chance to find true love?"

Cici looked from the Antonio to Gilbert, both of whom were giving her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. Anger boiled inside of her and she felt it start to bubble up to her mouth. She was about to burst when she caught sight of Francis in his chair.

He was simply glowing with happiness, and his smile was the biggest and most genuine she had ever seen on him. If she stopped this now, she knew that these three girls that Gilbert had brought would probably leave and never want to speak to Francis again. One of them could be the one who would make him happy. As happy as she was with Kiku.

Suddenly, she couldn't bring herself to be mad. She sighed and bowed her head. "Fine. Do what you will. But please make sure it's cleaned up before the last dance!"

"Yeah! Thanks Izi! You'll be glad you did this, I promise." Gilbert gave her a hug and swung her around. "Now go invade Japan."

"Gil!" she cried, blushing. She went back to the head table and sat with Kiku who put an arm around her.

Gilbert and Antonio continued to set up. They put down one chair and then a line of four. In between they put the accordion divider, which had been on the wagon. On the end they hung a yellow sign and painted with blue words that read, 'Finding Frenchie Love'.

Antonio put Francis in the single chair while Gilbert set up the kidnapped people on the other side. When they were sat in the chairs, he tied their ankles to the legs and put another rope around their waists for good measure. The hands were left attached to the chain, which Antonio came around and held. The newlyweds and guests recognized the three captives as Belgium, Tokyo, and Brazil.

After all were seated, Gilbert removed the blindfolds and gags. "Ok, now listen to The Awesome Me! The three of you are now going to be part of a game to get Francis a girlfriend. You have no choice but to stay here or I will invade your vital regions the moment I get back from my honeymoon."

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice anyway, us being tied up and all," Belgium commented. "And what do we have to do for this game?"  
"Just answer a few questions about yourself. Nothing crazy," Antonio explained.

"Kesesese, don't you worry your pretty little heads," Gilbert said. "Let's get this thing started already! We're losing daylight."

"_Me oui._ I am quite excited to get to know my possible lovers," Francis purred.

"Everyone, if you would please bring your chairs around to face our mock stage and watch the game. Gracias!" Antonio said.

When all the guests had gotten themselves situated, Gilbert went up to the DJ station and grabbed the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen! The Awesome Me would first like to thank you for attending our totally awesome quadruple wedding! Surely this will be a night you'll never forget. Because not only did you get to celebrate four marriages-" ('Who did he marry again?') "-but you also get to watch a fifth couple come into being!

"We're about to play Find Frenchie Love! A game where Francis will ask questions of these fine young ladies to figure out who he would like to date. But not only that, the audience gets to take part too! After hearing the answers from our bachelorettes you will get to vote on which one you think is best suited to my pal. Is everyone ready?"

Surprisingly, the guests seemed quite into the idea and cheered. "Kesese, then I will hand it over to our bachelor. Take it away, Frenchie!"

The albino stuck the mic in Francis's face and he said, "Let us start with number one. What is your idea of the most romantic date?"

The DJ offered a second mic which was given to Tokyo, who was number one. She smiled and put a finger to her chin to think of an answer. "A nice dinner and maybe a walk under the moonlight. Oh but going to clubs is always fun~! I don't really have a most romantic date idea. As long as it's romantic and never boring I'm game~!"

"Ohonhon~! That sounds lovely. And I like that you are open to anything. Number two, same question."

Belgium was number two, and she immediately answered, "I love the beach! I think it's romantic to lay out in the sun together and just take a nap or swim together."

"Ah, ze beach. Not only romantic for your reasons, but also quite sexy because of the lack of clothing, _non_?" He chuckled. "And let us also ask number three the same question."

Number three, Brazil, responded with, "My idea of a romantic date... I know this sounds super cheesy but I like picnicking. A walk in a park then sit down and eat a picnic."

"_Oui oui_, a picnic. It would be quite romantic, especially with food from the Earth's best cook. And of course, paired with the right wine."

"Ok, ok, go for a new question, Frenchie," Gilbert said.

"Yes. My next question. I will also give this one to number three. What do you like to do for fun?"

Brazil cocked her head to the side in thought. "For fun, I like doing random things," she began. "I enjoy gardening and dancing. I would have to say dancing is one of my favorites. It doesn't matter what kind, but I have to say I'm more than a bit biased to samba."

"Ooh lala~, Latin dancing. Very sexy. How about you, number two?"

"I like baking!" Belgium said. "Making tasty food is one of the most fun things in the world. Especially because even when you're done cooking, you get the bonus of being able to eat the food too!"

"They do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Antonio said. "I guarantee if I hadn't shown Lovi tomates that he wouldn't have ever fallen in love with me."

"Shut up, bastard. It has nothing to do with tomatoes...even if I wouldn't have ever found them without you..." Lovino blushed and moved in closer to his husband, who squeezed his shoulder.

"Number one," Francis continued. "What are your interests?"

"I like anime, cosplaying, drawing...lots of stuff," Tokyo replied. "But at the moment I'm really interested in learning more about you~" She giggled and faced the accordion wall as if she could see him through it.

"Eager, aren't we?" Francis drummed his fingers against each other with a smooth smile on his face. "Well, I love food, wine, and the company of gorgeous people. And I'm sure that whoever you are, you are certainly gorgeous."

More giggling ensued from Tokyo. "I'm quite surprised at her!" Kiku remarked to Cici. "I never thought that she would go for someone like France-san."

"Well, you know what they say. The heart wants what it wants," she said, smiling at him. The Japanese man smiled back and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Number three, how about you?"

"As a nation, I am interested in world affairs," Brazil said. "I'm also interested in conservation of our natural resources and my rainforest. But I can have fun and enjoy talking about sports especially football (aka soccer). I memorized the names of all of my national players from the beginning to now!"

"But of course, the world we represent is very important, and it's quite easy for all of us to say that we are interested in its happenings. The sports however...I do enjoy a girl who is not afraid to get, how you say, down and dirty." Francis let out a growl which made some of the watching guests fidget nervously.

"_Nobmre deux_, and this is one of the most important things I must know about my future _amour_, do you enjoy being groped?"

Belgium made a disgusted face. "Um...I'd rather not be. I would try to avoid it happening if I could."

"Ah, that is quite disappointing. As you must know, I am quite fond of letting my hands roam where they will. Number one, what would you say?"

"I'm pretty used to it. It happens when you have Korea for a brother. So I don't mind at all~!" Tokyo smiled cheerily as if this were an normal everyday topic.

"Now that is what I like to hear from a woman, honhon~." Kiku's face grew hot at the thought of his daughter being groped by the Frenchman, and he almost got up to take her out of the game.

"Wait, Kiku!" Cici said, grabbing his arm before he could move. "He can't do anything yet. And if Tokyo does win, we can always threaten him later."

Kiku let out a puff of air and slumped in his seat. "You're right. For now, I won't worry. Oh my, I'm feeling a little light-headed. I never get angry like that." He shook his head and settled back into his seat.

"Number one, how long would you wait before having the first kiss?" When he said this, Francis kissed the tips of his fingers and blew it out to the audience.

"Well the second date, usually. But the first if your really really charming~," Tokyo said.

"Then I would do my best to charm you, _mon cherie_. Number two?"

"Whenever I felt that I was ready to be that close to you," Belgium said. "It could be anywhere from the first to the fifth date or more."

"The sooner the better, I think, and I would hope I could convince you as well. And number three?"

Brazil twisted her lips to the side and looked up at the ceiling, as if expecting an answer to appear there. "I don't think there is a right time. If you want to kiss them go ahead and kiss them. It doesn't matter if people think it's too soon. If it's what you want, then go ahead and do it," she said with a shrug.

"A brilliant philosophy, and one which I will be sure to adopt for myself." Francis then paused, trying to think of another question for the girls.

"Hurry it up, you bloody frog!" Arthur called. "I want to have one last dance with my husband!"

"Yeah, dude, seriously. Iggy actually wants to dance and I don't want to miss this chance. Hey, that rhymed!" Alfred smiled proudly at his unintentional poetic genius and Arthur smacked the side of the head.

"Well, it would seem that we have some impatient members in the audience. But they of all people should realize that you can't hurry love," Francis said.

"Yeah, you'll just have to wait," Gilbert agreed. "Love don't come easy. And we wanna make sure we found the right person."

"Si, you don't want to make a mistake when it comes to choosing your girl or boyfriend."

"Which is why I shall continue. However, for Angleterre's sake, I will ask these last few _tout de suite_." He cleared his throat. "Number three, what would you get me if you had to get me a present?"

"That's easy. I would get you a bottle of wine and some cheese. You probably have a ton of those but you can't go wrong with the classics," Brazil replied.

"Indeed you cannot. Number one?"

Again Tokyo put a finger to her chin, this time also sticking her tongue out. "Hm..I would get you something..I don't really know you so it is difficult to choose something. If we get to know each other more then I'd figure something out that you would really like~."

"Trying to go by personality. Very romantic. Alas, _mon chers_, I have but one question left for all of you. In order please, would you answer me...why should I pick you?"

All three girls turned to face the audience, as though they were appealing to them more than Francis. "Cause I'm fun-loving, easy-going, and I can keep up with your antics~ And I'm always ready to help spread the love!"

"Because I'm sweet and loving and will keep you well fed and entertained."

"You should pick me because I think we're very similar and at the same time we have enough differences between us. Plus, I'm pretty hot."

Gilbert took the mic back from Francis. "Thank you ladies and Frenchie. And now, members of our audience, it is up to you to help him out! Based on the answers of our bachelorettes, and Francis's responses to them, who do you think is best suited to date him? Antonio will now be handing out some paper and pens for you to cast your votes on."

As Antonio was giving each guest and the newlyweds a scrap of paper, Cici and Kiku both got up. Cici went to Gilbert and took his mic while Kiku took the one from Brazil. Then they both turned to the DJ and gave a signal; Cici a wink and point and Kiku a vigorous nod.

The DJ was ready with their song and pressed a button. A song started playing that didn't sound right to either nation.

"That's not the song I requested!" Cici cried.

"DJ-san, I told you, it was that other song," Kiku said.

But as a few more bars played, the two realized that the song was actually a mash up. Cici heard bits of her son and Kiku his. Then the two finally turned to each other, and blushed.

"Were you going to..." Cici trailed off.

"We had the same idea..." Kiku confirmed.

They stepped towards each other and pulled out little black boxes from their pockets. Both opened their boxes to reveal rings sparkling in black velvet. The one in Kiku's hand was white gold with a single opal. Cici held a golden band with an intricate cherry blossom design carved around it.

"Cici-chan..." Kiku got down on one knee and held the box up for her. "I know that I have been shy in our relationship. And I don't want to lose you because I was afraid. I've never had a relationship before like I have with you, and so I am not used to this sort of thing. But I know that with you, I can learn to be more open with my feelings."

He slipped the ring on her finger, and tears started to fall from her olive-green eyes. "I picked opal because of it's many colors in one stone. Just like the many colors of your personality which I love, all in one perfect person. Regione Autonoma Siciliana, Italia Isolani, Arancici Vargas...will you marry me?"

Cici looked at the ring on her finger with trembling lips. She was about to answer, but then closed her mouth and smiled. She took Kiku's hands and pulled him to a standing position, before getting down on one knee herself.

"Kiku, I love you and everything about you. I understand and accept your shyness. It's just another thing about you that makes you adorable. But I feel over the moon that you would want to get over those feelings for me. And I would be honored if we could take our relationship to the next level.

"I remember the first time you took me to your home. You showed me cherry trees and said what an important symbol they are in your country. You're a lot like the cherry trees. Beautiful and sophisticated. Which is why I had them engraved on your ring." Cici took the band out and fitted it onto Kiku's finger.

She then stood up and face him full on. "Now I will answer your question. Japan...Kiku Honda...I will accept your proposal of marriage, if you accept my own."

There was a chorus of 'aww's and a few sniffles from the audience. Kiku simply nodded and the two embraced and kissed to the sound of applause and cheering.

"_Mon Dieu_, there is so much magic happening tonight. I cannot help but shed a tear."

"Finally, Kiku made a move! I'm so proud of you dude!"

"Ve~, Sorella is going to get married!"

"It's about time stupid Sorella settled down so she could stop doting on us."

Gilbert went over to Cici and gave her a big congratulatory hug. "I'm so happy for you Izi! But we need to get back to finding that happiness for Frenchie."

"Right. Here you go, Gil," Cici said, handing him back the mic.

"Kesese, now let's see if we can't find the right person for Francis to have that moment with! Alright audience, you voted and now we're going to collect those votes and count them to reveal who you think is the best choice for our Frenchie to love! Everyone, especially him, hopes that you chose well."

Gilbert and Antonio took all the little papers back and went to a table to count them. Then they returned to stand in front of all the guests.

"The results are in! And our winning bachelorette is..."

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

So guess what? You guys are the audience! You get to vote! That's right, I want to hear your opinions on who you think Francis should date, and that'll be our winner. Will it be the lovely Belgium, the cutie Tokyo, or the all around fun Brazil? You decide! Please review and leave your votes.

**ALSO:**

I believe I will be making the next chapter of **ASNQW** the last. We're at the end of the wedding and everything is wrapping up, so this is your last chance to ask what you want to the nations. Along with your vote, leave some questions and the nations will answer for the last time. Thank you!


	10. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Well guys it looks like this is the end of the adventures of our lovely nations at the wedding party. I just want to thank everyone again for reviewing and asking questions, especially those who sent questions in multiple times. And I'd like to thank YoutubeGirl and X.x Under-Your-Spellx.X once again for their acting as Belgium and Tokyo in the last chapter. And thank you to everyone else who read the story just because. If it made you smile or laugh even just once, I did my job. I love you all and thank you for your support of this story. Perhaps we'll see it return again someday... Anyway, please enjoy the last chapter! Love ya~!

~SXS

* * *

The guests, newlyweds, bachelorettes, and Francis waited with baited breath. Gilbert paused dramatically, inhaling deeply, and they moved to the edge of their seats. It seemed as if he would wait forever, and just as Arthur was about to tell him to get on with it already, Gilbert shouted, "Bachelorette number one, MISS TOKYO!"

He said it so loudly that the speakers screeched. Everyone grabbed their ears groaning before bursting into applause. Francis got up and went around the accordion divider to scoop up Tokyo and swing her around. Brazil and Belgium clapped good-naturedly.

"Ah, I was hoping that it would be you! _Mon cherie_, I know that we are going to be so wonderful together!"

"Aww, France-kun, you're so sweet~!"

Kiku pushed through the crowd of people putting their chairs back and made his way over to the new couple. He tried to give Francis his most dangerous face, but it was difficult because he was just so happy; for himself and his daughter.

"France-san, I must warn you that if you treat my daughter poorly, I will have to hurt you," he warned.

"Senpai, don't worry! I'm sure France-kun will be on his best behavior," Tokyo interjected.

"Well, Tokyo-chan, I'll give him a chance for you. But one wrong move and things are going to get ugly. I'm sure Cici-chan will be more than willing to help as well." He looked over to where his new fiance was watching and nodding as if she knew exactly what they were talking about and pounding one fist into her other palm.

Francis looked a little scared. "I promise I'll be good!"

"Oh don't worry too much now, France-san. Right now all we should be thinking about is dancing the last dance." Francis chuckled nervously and nodded, taking Tokyo by the hand and leading her to the dance floor.

The DJ had enough time left for a few more songs, but eventually the last one had to come. As Frank Sinatra's Last Dance played through the speakers, everyone pulled their partners close. The newlyweds were holding each other tight and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Cici and Kiku were basking in the happiness of their engagement. And Francis and Tokyo were quietly talking about any topic that came up, getting to know and liking each other more and more.

As the song wound down everyone clapped. The DJ pulled out his mic again and said, "How about one more round of applause for all the special couples here tonight!" The cheering and clapping grew louder. "Alright, congrats again! And now-"

"Um, like, wait a second! There's totally one more round of questions you need to answer," Feliks called out from where he was standing in Toris's arms.

"Feliks, please, I think you annoyed them enough!"

"No way! They can't leave their fans hanging! That would be totally, like rude and junk."

Everyone turned to Cici expecting an explosion, but she was so happy that she simply smiled calmly and walked back to the head table to the laptop. Afraid that something bad would happen if they didn't, the rest of the questionees followed.

**South Carolina: Hey! How's everyone? I'm here with darling little North so you can answer m-our demands- I mean questions!**

North Carolina: Xav...

SC: Don't be that way, Char. This'll be fun.

Well, since Miss Party Pooper here came off on the unawesome end of the gene pool I'll start off.

N. Italy: Hey, you're a North just like Char, isn't that awesome?

_I love being north! It means that the weather is just a little bit cooler which is sometimes nice when you're out of gelato in the summer, ve~._

**Anyway, how's life?  
**

_I think life is pretty good! I just got married and had an great party and now I get to go on vacation!_

**NC: Is that all you have to say? Really? Hello, North Italy! How's the weather in your place?  
**

_Right now it's starting to get really hot at my house. But it doesn't last that long! Usually just til September, then it gets nice and cool again, ve~._

**SC: Oh, Char, just because your weather sucks doesn't mean you have to check on anyone.**

NC: Anyways..

England: Congratulations, I hope Dad doesn't give you too much trouble. I'm sorry that the rest of the original thirteen hate you. I can't do anything about the rest of them, but I'll try to keep my dear twin brother in line.

_Well, thanks a lot. I guess that gives me some comfort, knowing that a fraction of my step-children won't hate me._

**SC: Oh, look. She can't hold a grudge. Enough of that idiot Brit who we all hate.**

_I BEG YOUR PARDON?_

Hey, Dad. Someone told us about why we weren't invited to the wedding. Sucks. Oh, well.

_Don't worry! Didn't you hear that we're having our own party? :D_

NC: Hi Dad...Can I please hurt South? He's really being annoying. And he stole my computer. Was the wedding fun? Or at least as fun as a wedding can be?

_Sure, just as long as you don't do anything to permanently damage him. And of course! I got to dance with my Iggy and eat awesome cake and even some burgers that I snuck onto the menu. And now I know that no matter what that Iggy and I will always be together forever!_

SC: Learn to be more fun, Charlotte.

Spain, how's your angry little Italian?

_Cute as ever! I just hope he saves a little bit of anger for the hotel room tonight...;D_

NC: Oh, and Mattie! How are you? I have to visit sometime when I can get Xavier to leave me alone for awhile.

_I'd love to see you, Charlotte. I always love getting visits from the Northern states, even if you're technically in the South ^^;_

SC: No fair, I wanna visit too! By the way, Prussia. Don't do anything to Uncle Canada, okay? Char has this pet...

_Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt Mattie? I love that Canadian almost as much as I love myself! And that is saying something, because I love my awesomeness very much._

**NC: I'm not letting you threaten people with my animals. By the way, everyone, is anyone over there good with cats?**

_K: I like cats, North Carolina-san. Or Girisha-san, he has lots of cats in his home._

**SC: Charlotte found this kitten. Well, bye everyone!**

NC: Good bye!

**Vermont: *sniff* I can't believe this is the last time we'll talk to you guys!**

Massachusetts: Chill out Vermont, it'll be ok.

Vermont: But even more so...EEEEE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, SICILY AND JAPAN! CONGRATS! THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE!

Massachusetts: *jumps back* Ok, seriously, chill out. But...yeah, congratulations, that's awesome!

Delaware: I'd like to congratulate you two as well.

_C: *blush* Thank you very much!_

_K: Yes thank you. If it hadn't been for the encouragement of this blog then I don't think I would have had the courage to do it._

_C: Maybe I should apologize to Poland and thank him for making us answer these questions..._

**Vermont: Anyway, to answer dad's question, last time Mass was drunk-**

Massachusetts: HAHA HE DOESN'T NEED TO HEAR THIS WHY ARE YOU TALKING

Vermont: Be quiet, I'm explaining something!

Massachusetts: MAKE ME.

Delaware: Oh yeah, wasn't that when Mass broke into Connecticut's car, hot-wired it, and then crashed it into New York's house?

Massachusetts: NO.

Vermont: YES.

_D: You told me that big foot was on a rampage and he was the one who broke into Connecticut's car and then after he crashed he disappeared back to that barren wasteland on top of us that I don't remember the name of! I can't believe you lied to me! No drinks for you!_

**Massachusetts: Ok, maybe, but it was just once!**

Delaware: I'm sure it was. But I believe that Vermont and Massachusetts have something to tell Eyebro-er, England.

Massachusetts and Vermont: *sigh* Soooorry. We'll try and be nice at the reception.

_Thank you! Honestly, you had no reason to dislike me in the first place. The Revolution was over 200 years ago and obviously Alfred has gotten over it. You should too._

**Delaware: There! And one last thing, our votes! My vote went for Miss Tokyo. She seems to be very nice and a good match.**

Massachusetts: Ditto!

Vermont: Same here! Oooh, this means there's gonna be another couple one way or another, doesn't it? This is the most romantic wedding ever!

Delaware: Well then, good bye everyone, it was nice talking to you!

Vermont: Bye all of you! Bye Uncle Canada! Maybe I can visit you and Aunt Prussia at some point!

_M: I look forward to it. ^^_

_G: If you come over, you're not touching my awesome maple syrup!_

**Massachusetts: Good bye, it was fun! Hope you all have...fun honeymoons!**

Vermont and Delaware: *smack Massachusetts*

**Heyy newlyweds it's Glasgow here wanting to know a few things...**

#1: Why wasn't I invited eh! Is it coz I'm the spitting image of dad or is it the fact if I had been invited I would of brought dad along just to annoy Uncle Iggy?

_Ar: No and yes. I knew that inviting you was basically the same as inviting Scott. Not only that but I didn't exactly have control of the guest list, as we have mentioned before, __due to budget constraints._

#2: Hey Germany I have 2 questions to ask you and they are: 1) What would you do if I stole Italy and 2) Do you know any good places I could get a German Shepherd my old one died R.I.P Meshka...

_1) If you stole Feli I would probably attack your house and try to kill you to get him back._

_2) You are more than welcome to come to my home and look for a real German Shepherd from Germany. I'm very sorry about your dog. I'm sure know that I like them very much._

**#3 Italy what would you do if I stole Germany and erased pasta from existence?  
**

_F: WHA! Pasta is gone? Ve~ Ludwig, make them give it back! They got rid of the pasta! PASTA COME HOME! *crying hysterically*_

_L: You can't joke about those sort of things with Feli. He's very sensitive about pasta! Feli, it's alright, they didn't actually get rid of the pasta. She was just kidding._

_F: Ve~, really? Yay! You saved the pasta! You're my hero Luddy~!_

_L: *blush* Y-yes, sure. Now answer her other question._

_F: OK! Ve~? Oh if you stole Ludwig? I think I might have to kill you! =v=_

**#4: Uncle Iggy I got you a pressie! But you'll have to wait to get it and I now dislike you even more due to the fact that you never invited me! And is London there I need to give her something?**

_I didn't invite you because I don't like you. I did it because I didn't want to see Scott. And if it makes you feel better, London isn't here either. Bloody Austria and Switzerland said we had too many people and started cutting out the guests who weren't actual nations._

#5: Aunt America please take Uncle Iggy away for awhile. Me and dad wanna go to  
London and he NEVER lets us. Don't know why..

_Well, we're going on our honeymoon so I guess he can't stop you then. Just try not to make too much of a mess so I don't get in trouble for letting you guys go..._

**#6: Prussia: HAIIII you do know that my awesome dad is more awesome than you  
RIGHT and can I have Gilbird while your away on honeymoon?**

_HELL NO HE IS NOT MORE AWESOME THAN ME! But yeah, I have been looking for a bird sitter. You can come to my awesome house later and I'll show you how to take care of my awesome bird._

#7: Canada: Hey from the other side of the pond...you do know who I am right? If you don't I'll tell you who I am...I am Scotland's daughter and largest city! Look me up on the internet you'll find me.

_*goes to google* Oh well what do you know. Not only are you the largest city, you're also the third most populated in the whole United Kingdom. That's impressive! But the more important question is, do you know who I am?_

#8 Romano and Spain: You guys are cool and I love your weather. So hot...what I really want to ask is can I have some tomatoes please?

_An: Si! I'm always glad to spread the amor de tomates~!_

_L: Speak for yourself, bastard. I ain't sharing any of my tomatoes!_

And last but not least just wanted to say that I voted Belgium for France coz she's just perfect for him!

Love, the awesome city of Glasgow.

With the last of the questions answered and the blog shut down for the time being, the newlyweds started to say goodbye to their guests. They were wished more congratulations and lots of love and happiness.

The group then split up the gifts into four piles, one for each couple. The DJ and the staff of the catering hall cleaned around them as they organized the presents to take back to their homes with them.

"This has really been an amazing night, hasn't it?" Matthew said, but only Gilbert heard him.

"It sure was, Mattie. And this is only one of many that are yet to come," he said, putting an arm around him.

"What was that, Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"It was-Oh forget it." He stuck his tongue out at Arthur who looked confused but then shrugged it off.

"Hey, Iggy," Alfred said.

"What Al?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, git. Now keep concentrating on the presents." Although he sounded annoyed, there was a small smile and blush on the Brit's face.

"Ve~, I love everyone here! But especially Ludwig." Feli kissed his husband's cheek. "This has been the greatest party ever!"

"Yeah sure, whatever. I guess it was alright," Lovino agreed.

"Si! We have to do this again sometime," Antonio said. "And we should open the blog up again too!"

"I don't know about that," Ludwig said. "That thing seems to cause nothing but chaos."

"But it's a good kind of chaos, Ludwig-kun," Kiku said. "If it hadn't been for that blog, none of you would have been married, and Cici-chan and I wouldn't be engaged, and France-san would still be alone."

"_Oui_! That blog is magical. It would be a crime for us to never open it again."

Cici looked at the group that was kind of like a little family to her now, and couldn't help but smile warmly. The blog was something special. Something that, for some reason, had the power to make them happy, even if it caused some weird things to happen too.

"We'll play it by ear," she said, which seemed to satisfy the nations. After they had sorted the presents, each of the couples went into separate limos and cars to head for home, honeymoons, and happy futures ahead.


End file.
